


Sleeping wolf, hidden hero

by burningbloodsanji



Category: Dragon Ball, 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: AU, Crossover, Eventual Romance, F/M, Fun, Semi-Serious, Yamcha has a last name, Yamcha has a sword, cross-ship
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-17
Updated: 2019-06-08
Packaged: 2019-10-29 23:14:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 25,553
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17817383
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/burningbloodsanji/pseuds/burningbloodsanji
Summary: After a freak accident involving a teleporter, Yamcha is thrust into a world of heroism and teaching, as well as dealing with the turmoil of losing everything and those who would comfort him.





	1. The Hero

**Author's Note:**

> special thanks to DragonstoneH on the BokunoShipAcademia discord he was an awesome editor.

“You want me to what?” Yamcha asked over the line after getting changed from his normal clothes to his training gi, touching his recent scars, caught from an ambush while out training, his hair slumping over his shoulders and his sword by his side. He missed his old blade and believed if threats like King Piccolo were to arise again, he shouldn't rest on his laurels and rely on mainly non-lethal martial arts. He had to be efficient, especially if his foes were far more powerful than him. 

“I need you to test my teleporter, I've had it worked on machines and small creatures and it's worked before...but I need a willing human subject, and if you do this I might just reward you” she said in a flirtatious tone, causing Yamcha to steam up; he was never good with girls, having been afraid of them for a large portion of his life.

“Uhh, ok,“ he said, kinda scared but willing to do so “but, I just wanna get some precautions, I’ll get to you in about half an hour, love you then, bye.” It looked like he would have to go to Korin's tower, grab a senzu or two in case the machine faulted and fried him alive, especially after the last test he participated in. “Urgh” he shuddered trying to repress the painful memory.

And after the short flight “thanks Tien, I owe you one”, a pickup of a couple senzus for his training and possible accident with Bulma’s machine, he was finally at Capsule Corp psyching himself up for what may occur later. “Ah, you’re here, and late!” Bulma pouted and seemed slightly irritated “Well it doesn't matter, stand there for me please.” she gestured towards a pad on the floor, connected to Capsule Corps main computer.

After stepping on the pad, Bulma quickly got to her keyboard and typed in the exact destination she wished to send her boyfriend to, which was about five feet to the right. After about ten seconds of typing, the machine was powered on and Yamcha felt a weird tingle occur through his body before he suddenly disappeared… and didn't reappear. 

Bulma was shocked and hoped that this was just a prank being played on her by Yamcha, although knowing him, he was too scared about how she may react and about scaring her in the first place. “Yamcha… Yamcha” she called out “Yamcha?” feeling a sense of dread over just losing her boyfriend “YAMCHA!” she screamed, hoping to Kami that she hadn't just done what she thought she had. She was on the brink of crying but did not, she was Bulma, heir to Capsule Corp and the smartest person alive, she could get him back!  
She steeled herself determined to get him back, and if it turned out the Dragonballs couldn’t get him back then by Kami, she would do it by herself! She got him into this mess, and she could get him out of it.  
She ran to get her dragon radar and placed out a call to everyone she could get her hands on who could lend a hand… except for Puar, they couldn’t know of this if it could be solved quickly, they were far too attached to Yamcha for them to know she had caused his disappearance.

 

[ Earth, Japan, Tokyo ]

 

Yamcha woke up startled and falling down into a dense city area, his eyes widening as his brain tried to process what happened and to get his ki to flow, so that he wouldn't either become a stain on the floor or accidentally act like a meteor striking the land and hurting so many people.  
His fear caused him to flail and his ki was not flowing behind him, “Should have trained more with Tien before he left”, until suddenly he hit upon a simpler idea. Taking a page from Goku, he fired a Kamehameha, making sure to avoid any buildings and aircraft, so as to slow his descent and save himself.

What happened next was what shocked him most, though, as a man came jumping up from out of nowhere, looking like he had learned a thing or two from Nam, and caught Yamcha in midair seeming to be trying to hold onto him.  
“Whoa there, What happened to you? You just came out of nowhere and start falling down, seems like a villain attack if I were to guess! However that doesn't change the fact that the use of Quirks is illegal, had there been no sign of a hero nearby then you would have been able to use it, however, given the circumstances I’m sure this can slide.” he said in a deep calming tone. “Why?” he smiled “Because I am here!”

And they landed somewhat of a distance from the city “Whoow you were way up there I almost had to use 20% of my full power just to reach you AH HA HAA.” he laughed deep and bellowing, while Yamcha analyzed him and sensed his ki, feeling almost nothing, yet seeing something there. In fact, as he felt out more, it was the same for most people, as if their ki was blocked or just not there, but...even then there was something more to his saviour.  
“Mhh what's wrong, young lad, too shocked to respond to the number 1 hero? That's okay, just give it time. Neat getup you got there anyhoo, you seem to be training for something considering the gi and the sword, by the way, hope you have a license for that ” he went on. He seemed to be trying to get Yamcha to talk and leading him to give an answer, which was a smart tactic.

“Who are you?” Yamcha asked innocently, not knowing the repercussions this might hold. “H-mm” All Might’s smile began to falter as this question should not have been asked by anyone who spoke Japanese as well as this young man, he was the number one hero and everyone in Japan knew him, this wasn’t about ego, but about what had occurred to the boy to cause him to react like that?  
“I am All Might! Surely you’ve heard of me?” he questioned to see if the boy would answer how he thought he might. “No. Also, where am I? Where is Capsule Corp? I have to find Bulma...”

These questions started to nag on All Might's mind as he thought through his responses “Why you’re in Japan, Tokyo to be a bit specific, and I have never heard of this “Capsule Corp” before. In regards to your last question, if you can tell me their other name, I can make a call to a friend and get you to them!” he responded, getting more and more worried that something earth-shatteringly wrong had occurred.  
“What do you mean no Capsule Corp, it has a monopoly on capsule technology that everyone uses!” he asked, getting worried, as he picked out a capsule from his gi to throw on the ground, to reveal his old flying squirrel hovercraft from his bandit days (never could get rid of the old thing). That stunned All Might “And Bulma has no other name, last names died out decades ago, the only guy I know to have one is Goku.” That did it, All Might had just figured out what had occurred and dared say it the revelation shook him to his core enough for him to start steaming up.

“YOU’RE FROM ANOTHER DIMENSION!” He shouted before turning into a skinny man and coughing up a small amount of blood “ARHH” Yamcha screamed “W-w-what happened to you” he stuttered having seen this pinnacle of physique turn into a shrimp in a matter of seconds.

“D-Damn it, the shock from that revelation must have made me lose concentration, shit” before he looked back at Yamcha “Well if you know this then you are basically entitled to the story, I suppose” he muttered “but first, I need you to keep your mouth shut about anything from your world, we share a connection now because we both know something we shouldn't about the other so I expect tight lips from now on” Yamcha put his hands on his lips and nodded twice so as to allow All Might to continue.

“Good! About a month ago, I got into a battle that almost cost me my life, hundred of operations had to be performed and I basically have no stomach anymore,” he said as he gestured to an area underneath his baggy super suit. “Thankfully I can still go out heroing for quite a while, but I fear my time is getting shorter, this muscular form...” he said as he grew back to his full size “...is essentially me puffing out my chest and flexing as hard as possible.”

Yamcha’s mouth hung open as his saviour spilt his guts before an idea came upon him “W-wait I may have something that could help a little,” he said pulling out one of the two senzu beans that he had brought for himself. “I need you to try and eat this,” he said, while also starting to break it into tiny parts, as he considered the need to emulsify the bean for All Might to even swallow. Thank god for his cooking skills as he ground the bean in his own hands like a pestle and mortar with his ki enhanced fingers, before motioning All Might towards him “I hope you can swallow this, sir.” he said, still intimidated by this man's size even after seeing his true form.

While trying to swallow, All Might had to hold back gags, as he still had a hard time swallowing this powder mixed with his own saliva. before finally something amazing occurred. Large swathes of his wounds healed and repaired although large scars remained and his intestines knitted themselves into slightly better shape while his stomach grew and became far more functional than before. However, the bean met its match, and its effect ended. All Might had a shocked expression on his face as he felt more alive than he'd felt within the last month! However, he still felt far worse than before his incident, and would likely still deteriorate even if he consumed both beans.

He let go of his tensing muscles and reverted to somewhat of an intermediate state between his muscles and his boney appearance, his face looking only partially skeletal, but still somewhat unnerving to view.  
“Hah hah hah! AMAZING! I cannot thank you enough, young man, for what you have done for me” he said looking over himself and feeling so much better “I owe you so much you- actually now that I think about it I should probably ask your name HA HA HA!” he laughed, a gleam in his eyes as if a new lease on life had been given to him. Yamcha blushed bashfully looking at his saviour and thanking him and simply uttered his name for the new man “Yamcha, sir” he said still trying to be as courteous as possible in this new world. “Well, Yamcha you have saved my life and possibly many others thanks to your selflessness, have you ever thought about becoming a hero? Your laser Quirk could prove very useful until we find a way for you to get home!”

And the penny dropped and Yamcha freaked out “Oh Kami, what is Bulma gonna say? Oh, and Tien and all my other friends...they must be worried sick! And Puar! I-I-I’ve almost never left his side and oh no, oh no!” he fretted and worried for his friends and his own position in life.  
Hands grasped his shoulders as All Might looked down upon Yamcha and uttered “It’s okay, I am sure they are doing all they can for you, and I will do all I can for you as well. But in the meanwhile, we need you to get settled in here or else you may end up as being seen as a villain, and even I could not save you from the heroes that would come a-knocking. And if you are wondering what a Quirk is, it is a superpower of many varieties that roughly 80% of the world has.”

“S-S-Super power?” Yamcha stuttered, this new world was one that was constantly surprising him and shocking him and even scaring him. “Yes, you laser pow-”

“Um a-actually it’s not a laser, I-I mean it can make a laser or beam or whatever but that's not what I mean” Yamcha usually wasn’t this shy, but being in an unknown situation would tend to force that out of him, especially after his near-death experience. Usually he would be cocky, but considering how much his life had changed because of one decision he had made, he felt small and insignificant now, not like being last every time in the two tournaments helped either especially after his broken leg, and don’t forget bandages, the mummy who humiliated him. 

“What it is” Yamcha stated matter of factly trying to regain his composure “is ki... the life essence of all things, I harness it and then use it to make these attacks. In fact I'm a highly trained martial artist in its use if you don’t mind me saying so” ahh, so that's where he had put that mask that hid his shame, his cocky and aloof semi-facade finally coming back over his fear and guilt over leaving his girlfriend alone. 

“Oh, a skilled martial artist eyy? What do you say we go a couple rounds then, some quick sparing to help me get back to normal? Plus, this allows me to see if you have what it takes to be a hero in this world!” he grinned “but don’t get too ahead of yourself, we need to keep this small scale, after all, you don't have a hero license and - oh wait you’re too old to go to a hero school. Hmmm, let me think ... I know Aizawa works in the nearby city, I will go see if he can accept you as an apprentice!  
“This will help you use your Qui- I mean ki as a hero, granted you have his permission of course, in fact, if I remember correctly, he should be in the city I just jumped over after stopping a giant villain who ate some dudes motorcycle. I’ll give him a call now. After that, I will drop you next to Dagoba beach and give you a phone with which I will contact you on to get an apartment nearby. I will also be sending the required forms and getting your identity sorted, sadly this means we will have to postpone our training session. However, I'm sure you will find this much more useful. Now please give me a minute, he can be quite temperamental.”

“Ah hello Aizawa, no, yes actually, 3, no I didn't have much luck figuring that out yet. Anyway, this is beside the point...I need a favour of you, no, no, Present Mic did not set me up for this. Thank you! I have someone here that I want you to take on as an apprentice, yes, yes actually, you´re willing to do so?  
“Thank you...oh and just to let you know, he's apparently a great martial artist. Thank you very much Aizawa I will owe you one, 3 but-, fine, I owe you 3.” All Might then looked back to Yamcha, saying “Well, he said ok, just hope I don’t regret it” he said, sweating slightly.

 

All Might grabbed ahold of Yamcha and jumped over to Dagoba Beach in a matter of minutes, landing on top of a fridge and crumpling it down. After stepping off the fridge and setting Yamcha down, he looked like he was going to throw up after the big lurch and landing that occurred. Flight was so much smoother in Yamcha’s opinion. “Here.” All Might offered “I always have a spare phone in case I lose mine, or someone needs extended assistance from me. I’m going to get your apartment sorted, I will text you the directions within 30 minutes.”

Sure enough, after waiting 30 minutes, Yamcha was given the address somewhere in Musutfau and the directions to it, which lead to an apartment complex. On the top floor, labelled 3 with the keys on the mat already.  
Barely after entering the door, Yamcha had his phone ring and he answered swiftly “Ah hello there, um, quick question what do you want your family name to be, it would be so much easier to get this done if I had an answer.”  
“Just go with Ookami” he replied. The name came to mind easily. Ookami, wolf, just the style of warrior he was, the way he liked to fight.  
“Thank you” replied All Might swiftly, bewildering Yamcha. 

 

Hearing knocking behind him, Yamcha turned around to see a green haired and slightly pudgy woman, looking at him from his open door “Oh H-hello. You must be our new neighbour,” she bowed “it is a pleasure to make your acquaintance.”


	2. The teachers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yamcha's first night and first day in this new reality.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Special thanks to DragonstoneH of the BNHA shipping discord. just be aware that chapters are not going to be posted this close to each other all the time. I work on It is ready when ready format. You have been warned. Other then that have a lovely read. Please review to help improve this work in the future.

“Yeah hah hah, I guess I am Mrs…” he didn't know her name so he trailed off to get an introduction.

 

“Midoriya.”

 

“Midoriya, huh? Sounds nice. So, why come and see me? I only just got in the door.” he asked, before adding, slightly embarrassed, “Oh and I’m Ookami, but people usually use my first name, Yamcha” I mean up until this point it was the only name he was called. “I wonder why double names faded out in my reality and not this one...” he thought before listening to the kind woman's reply.

 

“Oh, it's just...well, you’re new to the area, so I thought it would be nice to see you as you are settling in! In fact, Izuku and I were just about to have dinner, but I usually make a bit too much, heh” she then frowned after looking at herself clearly somewhat upset at either herself or something that recently had happened. “W-would you like to join?” she asked. It looked like she was happy over the idea of extra company.

 

“Sure. You wouldn’t happen to have any hard baked soba, would you? It’s my favourite” Yamcha's stomach was growling, hungry like the wolf he was and ready to devour the delicacy, hoping it would ease the burden on his heart. He was still feeling guilty over leaving his friends and girlfriend behind, even if not on purpose. He frowned inwardly, but steeled himself and smiled, leaving nary a trace of the sadness he held on his face.

 

“I think so, I sometimes make katsudon too, it is Izuku’s favourite dish...but it's kind of fatty, what with it having deep-fried pork in it and all so we don't have it every night. Would you be okay with that if it turns out we don't have soba?” she asked while gesturing for him to come to her apartment.

 

“Yeah, no biggie” he replied, taking off his boots and slipping on the guest slippers while coming inside her abode. “Oh, this place looks nice and comfy,” he said, seeing the apartment´s accoutrements “I presume Izuku is your son from these pictures?” 

 

“You would assume correctly. My husband provides for us from overseas, it is somewhat lonely, but I got used to it and he calls every now and then,” she smiled “He always finds a way to make me smile, even when I feel down, whenever he calls...must be why I married him… oh, I’m sorry, I kind of rambled on there for a minute didn’t I.” she blushed slightly “Izuku honey, we’re having a guest over tonight make sure you have your best behaviour on” she shouted softly to her son.

 

“Okay mom,” he said back in a somewhat excited tone.

 

“So, it seems like hard baked soba and katsudon tonight, as I have enough for both, you're in luck Mr Yamcha! I’ll go about preparing it.”

 

“Actually if you don’t mind, I can cook, you have already done enough just by letting me eat here. The least I could do is make the food for you! Plus I’m a pretty good cook, I’m sure I could whip up a storm” He smirked, if there was one thing he knew just about as well as fighting, it was cooking (well and mechanics, you had to learn to repair everything yourself when you were a bandit in the desert).

 

After a short while and a couple “Where do you keep your …?” questions, the meal was prepared and seasoned while also looking absolutely delectable. (No the author of the story does not know how to make katsudon or soba, sue them).

 

“Izuku, dinner's done, please come to eat!” and with that said, a short green haired boy came downstairs, took one look at Yamcha, went back upstairs and came back down with a notebook and pen in hand. “After dinner Izuku,” Mrs Midoriya said with a knowing tone while looking somewhat happy at the boy and his antics.

 

“Itadakimasu” the 3 stated before eating, Yamcha also having made himself some tea after Midoriya allowed it.

 

“So Mr. Yamcha, why come and live in this area?” Mrs Midoriya asked in between bites of her food “also, how is this so good?” she said seemingly enjoying the special meal.

 

“Well it’s my favourite food, so of course I’m going to make it as good as possible. Of course, the secret is just proper seasoning and flavour balancing, let me tell you it took years for me to perfect this recipe” he said “and to answer your other question...well, a friend of mine set me up with this apartment after I got a pro-hero apprenticeship; seeing as I’m too old to go to hero schools, I kinda missed my chance for standard hero education. However, I train in martial arts so I seemed viable for an apprenticeship with a Mr Aizawa, if I remember his name.” he left out the part about it being All Might, considering he was the #1 hero and it could cause a ruckus if he said anything about that too early.

 

“WOW, THAT’S SO COOL! Hero apprenticeships are pretty hard to get without the standard education, so that must mean you're really cool, you said you're a martial artist right, who taught you? Why do have a sword? What's your style? What's your quirk? When do you start your apprenticeship?” after that it became an incoherent mutter of questions that caused Yamcha to gawk at how hard it is to understand.

 

“He does this sometimes when excited or thinking aloud, he really wants to be a hero you see, you get used to it. Izuku, you can stop now, the young man won't be able to answer all your questions if you barrage him like that” she stated in a soothing loving tone and Izuku calmed down. 

 

“S-sorry mom”

 

“Ehh, it’s okay, I will answer what I can, then you will see how cool I really am” he boasted in his usual manner. “Okay so first off, you said who taught me, ehh, that's kinda tricky because I made up my own martial arts style and had it refined by my teacher, Master Roshi, he is kinda secluded so I doubt you would find out about him. And I have a sword because it reminds me of my past when I lived in the desert. Used to call myself the Lord of the Desert actually, what kinda grandiose title is that, heh? My style well...other than cool-” 

 

“Pfft! Oh, S-sorry, Mr Yamcha do, go on!” Mrs Midoriya giggled.

 

Yamcha grumbled slightly and continued “It’s called wolf style martial arts, the primary move being the wolf fang fist aroooooooow!” He howled causing those at the table to giggle.

 

He smirked, “My quirk is Ki.” Eh, he could just pass it off, couldn’t he? “Let me give you a demonstration with my newest technique the spirit ball”

 

He got up from his seat and pushed it back underneath the table, holding out his left hand and gripping it from the bottom with his right and concentrated “Nnnngr ahhh grggggg hhhngg” he grunted as a yellow light raised from his hand crackling and sparking into existence and glowing brightly.

After a small amount of time, it was in his hands pulsating in a controlled manner “This is ki, a life force that exists within everything, my Quirk just allows me to access it and enhance myself with it, I can make this or sharpen my claws and project images of wolves scratching and biting or even do this...“

 

He spun his hand around slowly making the ball move with it “The first 100% fully controllable ki attack” he swirled it around both Midoriyas heads as they gazed in wonder at the light show before Yamcha recalled it back to himself and dissipated the ball.

 

“Oh, and to answer your last question apparently I’m starting tomorrow” All Might had texted him during his trip to his apartment that Aizawa would expect to meet him tomorrow, and also to not be late, he stressed that part a lot, frighteningly, and texted the exact coordinates where he was expected at by 6:00 AM.

 

“Ok, so after all those questions why don’t I ask you two a couple? After that I’m going to wash up the dishes and get out of your hair for today, if you need anything at all just knock on my door, ok?” they nodded smiling.

 

“The same to you Mr. Yamcha” Mrs Midoriya said warmly.

 

“Okay then, if this isn’t too rude to ask Mrs Midoriya, what is your first name? Of course, if you don’t feel comfortable answering that's fine” 

 

“Oh no dear that's fine, It´s Inko, in fact, you may even refer to me as such considering you allow me the same courtesy.”

 

“Okay then, next what is you guys´ Quirks?”

 

A dour mood enveloped the room at that statement “Izuku doesn’t have a Quirk, Mr Yamcha. He has always wanted to be a hero and is sometimes bullied because of it, because society believes that Quirkless people can’t be heroes” she looked like she was about to cry and Izuku seemed downtrodden.

 

“That's stupid” they both looked too him “I was basically Quirkless till I was twelve. Because of the training I required for mine to truly manifest, and even then with the right training I’m sure anyone born without a Quirk could be a hero. If you work your hardest and have a good teacher then anyone could be a hero, you shouldn't look down on others just because you perceive them as weak. That's what bullies do and I detest them. My best friend Puar was bullied in school and he fled to the desert I roamed because of it. Bullies sicken me, thankfully his relationship with his bully got better and eventually, the bully apologised and the two seem friendly.” 

 

“Well that was certainly passionate M-Mr Yamcha, are you suggesting what I think you are suggesting?”

 

“I mean yeah I could set Izuku on the right path. I think. I can’t really be his teacher due to the amount of work I’m gonna be putting into my apprenticeship and all, but I could teach him a few moves, get him some weights and training routines set out...at the very least he would be able to step up too his bullies a bit, or at minimum, dodge and run away easier when needed.”

 

“Izuku beamed “R-R-R -R REALLY? T-T-THANK YOU MR YAMCHA, I WILL NEVER FORGET THIS I HOPE TO MAKE YOU PROUD!” he exclaimed, bowing all the time as a show of respect while crying tears of joy.

 

“Thank you, Mr Yamcha, this means the world to him. As I’m sure you can understand...” she beamed “j-just please don’t let him get too roughed up, is all I ask”

 

“Don’t worry I know he is still young, I wouldn't expect anyone too have to go through so much at such a young age, anyway I must get going, I will wash and dry and be on my way, have a lovely night you two” he smiled and after 5 minutes of doing the dishes left with a smile on his face.

 

When he got back to his apartment he realised that he would need clothes and other stuff for his apartment, so he made a list “Okay so clothes, food, washing powders and detergents, an entertainment system of some sort, baseball stuff and history textbooks...oh and some tools to tune up all the capsule tech I brought with me.”

 

“I need to call All Might, see if he can tell me how I'm gonna pay for any of this first...Urgh, maybe I should see if I can join a baseball team, always wanted to make money by playing my favourite sport” he pondered while turning on the lights to his bedroom to see the sleeping arrangements and to prepare for tomorrow.

 

“One double bed, an alarm clock and one bookcase...kinda bare for a room, but I did just move in. How All Might got this place so fast, I have no idea.” he sighed. He turned off the light and took off his gi and sword to go into the bathroom and see if he could shower, luckily he could; they even had shampoo and conditioner for his “luscious locks” as Bulma used to call them. 

 

“Bulma...” he sighed “I’m sorry about having to put you through this.” he then stated too well up “What if I never make it back, what happens then? Everyone I've ever loved is there, and in one fell motion I've lost them all” He let the tears roll “I’m so useless...not even my own existence wants me, that's what it is right? Some cruel joke? Am I cursed to be alone...F-f-forever? Am I not supposed to be happy?” and so he cried in the shower, letting the water wash away his tears and mask his wailing over his shattered life. He was the loneliest he had ever been in his entire life and it gnawed at his heart and soul.

 

[The next day]

The alarm went off as Yamcha roused from his dreaded slumber, his eyes puffy and red from last night. He looked at the time; 5:00 AM. He had an hour to go before he had to see Mr. Aizawa and he had to make sure he was early, considering how much All Might had stressed being there on time. 

He didn't even make breakfast, he just got dressed, texted All Might about his queries from last night and left. He ran for a little while until he was able to get an idea of where he was on his phone navigation app and where he needed to go. 

After a little hesitation, he used his ki to slowly rise up into the air, although not before accidentally bumping into a young, grey-haired man with some fine facial hair, as he was trying to use his ki to fly with a running start. “Oh Shit sorry sir, I didn't mean to hurt you, it’s just that I'm in a hurry!” 

 

The man simply replied in a somewhat haughty tone “It's fine, I was just going to my favourite tea house in this area. Just next time please be more gentle … gentle, hmm...oh I do like that” he said in a hushed tone at the end, such that Yamcha couldn't hear it.

 

And with that Yamcha left, flying over to where he was told to meet his tutor.

5:57 AM was the time when Yamcha made it to his exact destination, but while flying he had sensed something different about the man he had bumped into earlier. As he had noted earlier, everyone in the local vicinity seemed to have their ki blocked, as though it was inaccessible, but the man he bumped into seemed to have his, for lack of a better term, open. 

Yamcha assumed it was because he had bumped into the man while using ki in an uncontrolled manner, due to his low effectiveness with the bukujutsu, or skydancing, technique that Tien had taught him before leaving. He would need to be a lot more careful with ki, it would seem, but at the very least it only happened once and it was unlikely the man would be able to do anything with it, he hoped. Knock on wood. He really hoped.

 

“You’re 3 minutes early, Good, to be late to your first day would have been the height of irrationality” smirked the man that Yamcha assumed was Aizawa, “I hope you can keep up because if not you’re never going to make it as a hero.”

 

Yamcha gulped, this man was very intense. It reminded him of Tien before he had fought him in the 22nd world martial arts tournament...that leg still felt a bit funny, actually, but Bulma had assured him it was just his mind playing tricks. 

 

“Yesterday I heard about a group of vigilantes, 3 of them, to be specific. You are to follow my lead and whatever I say goes, got it? No acting without my permission or else I will end this agreement. Also, should you use your Quirk without my express permission, I will have no choice but to apprehend you. Do I make myself clear?”

 

Yamcha nodded, sweating profusely “seriously intense” and shuddered

 

“Good”

 

And so it was that for that day the two basically walked around, keeping an eye out for any sign of Villainy while Aizawa lectured Yamcha on hero society, to help with his apprenticeship. He even gave Yamcha a notepad to write this down; it was very informative in fact!

“I need to take a break and get some groceries. Stay here for a minute, will you? And if you see anything at all don't go running off, inform me.”

 

“W-will do”

 

While Aizawa was away however an altercation arose nearby “HEY! SHOW US YOUR TONGUE”

 

“Hmm…” Yamcha looked to see a group of 3 people in costumes essentially molesting harassing a businessman and causing him to drop his briefcase from which some… dolls... action figures of heroes popped out, including one of All Might. 

 

The so-called Vigilantes appeared to be a small weenie of a teen in an All Hight hoodie, a young lady that Yamcha was afraid to look at and be sure that he wouldn't get scared (normal women were fine but the cute ones or the overtly sexual ones still made him steam but at least he was better from when he was younger right?). From what he could gleam she was like a dark idol considering the colours and the bat wings on the back of her costume. 

 

The last one was the most imposing, dude looked like a brick shithouse that could seriously mess most people up, he wore a bandana and had iron knuckles on, a real brawler type of a fighter if Yamcha had to guess, and at a distinct disadvantage to speedy or pinpoint attackers; of which Yamcha happened to be both.

 

“Yamcha” he turned around to see Aizawa with a grocery bag being held containing eye drops and something cat related, “Huh, I took him as more of a dog kinda person,” Yamcha thought before paying attention.

 

“YES SIR!” which alerted the 3 vigilantes and the businessman. “Those 3 might be a part of the spontaneous villain outbreak or the vigilantes that followed them. While I take the big guy, I want you to either grab the witness or stop the other two” Aizawa announced, while grappling the wrist of the man with iron knuckles on.

 

“WAHHHHH! THAT MAN HAS A SWORD! AND WE'RE DEALING WITH PRO HEROES, NOW WE'RE DOOMED! WE AREN'T EVEN WITH THIS GUY OR VILLAINS!”

 

Yamcha decided that these guys were just small frys and went to apprehend the witness, however, he was running away for some reason, while Aizawa was dealing with the big guy, who seemed to be holding his own somewhat “That all you got Mr Pro hero? I mean even though we're on the same side and all, I feel like you could be doing better”

 

“Hey” the girl stated, “isn't that guy always at the scene of the villain outbursts?”

 

“OH SHIT!” Yamcha thought “Uhh Aizawa...I think the witness might also be a criminal”

 

“What? Then go get him!” he yelled “And if he has any one of those spontaneous villains nearby I authorise you to use your Quirk”

 

As Yamcha and the two vigilantes rushed towards the businessman, 3 such villains did arise. One looked like some kinda fire genie, one like a winged dinosaur and the last seemed to have a thing in his neck that caused spikes to erupt from his head.

 

“Time for you to pay me back for last night!” the spiked man shouted to the boy in the All Might hoodie. However, before he even acted, Yamcha had pulled out his azure dragon blade and cut all his quills off, before hitting him in the head with the blade´s pommel, knocking him out. 

“Whoa, that was fast,” the two vigilantes and villains said in unison before the fire genie was hit over the head by the big man with a brick and the dinosaur was restrained by Aizawa. “So apparently, this man was not using his Quirk illegally because he had none. Therefore, I cannot press charges. Good job with the spiked one.” he said, before the ground quaked and in front of them appeared a four-armed beast of a man, his skin covered in shadow, who started to paw at all of those gathered below. 

However, he was quickly stopped upon this guttural cry; “WOLF FANG FIST AROOOOOOOOOOOOOOW ” Yamcha howled as he lept in the air, landing blow after blow to the giant's chest, while a wolf-like visage took a hold of his form, until the last two-handed strike landed, hands held like the jaws of the wolf, and the giant fell back into the near-empty street. 

When Yamcha landed he looked back and smiled the moonlight glistening off his teeth and shining, shing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again thank you for reading. I don't really know if I am actually good at this though so I really need feedback sorry if this is seen as pestering. Either way, have a lovely day.


	3. The Training

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Introduction to a passionate woman.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> special shout out to dragonstoneH again, they are what keep these things coming.

“Well, that was certainly unexpected, although I could have handled that myself Yamcha” Aizawa said, wrapping the now shrunken and unconscious man up in his capture weapon “My Quirk allows me to erase Quirks for as long as I look at people. This could have easily been handled without denting the street, however. For your first time out on the field you did… fine. Next time, don’t rush in unless it is in an extreme situation where every second counts, UNDERSTAND?” he barked after getting more annoyed as he spoke.

 

“Ugh s-sorry sir, won’t happen again” Yamcha faltered, and after he had looked so cool too.

 

“Good. You three,” he announced pointing to the costumed vigilantes “while nothing truly illegal took place here, I’m offering you a stern warning; stay out of the way of hero work, you could get people hurt or worse, killed. That goes double for you big guy, Quirkless people can’t be heroes and while I cannot arrest you for unlawful use of a Quirk, I can inform the police of other actions you take, be aware that you are on thin ice” He was clearly annoyed.

 

“Yamcha I’m going to need to get these four criminals sorted out, so I will have to see you again in two days time,meet me in the same place as today, same time too” he said in a somewhat exhausted tone “Paperwork is gonna kill me one day, I swear” he grumbled under his breath.

 

With that Yamcha was off, back to his apartment, making sure to not fly anymore until he was more confident that he wouldn't leak ki into others if he accidently hit them. While walking home he called All Might to help him understand his living arrangements and what the hell he could do to eat “Ahh, Yamcha! My boy, how is the apprenticeship going?” he asked.

 

“Ehh, pretty well; I knocked out a couple villains with Mr. Aizawa´s permission, although the second one could have been apparently handled easier by Mr. Aizawa, so I got an earful near the end”

 

“Well, Aizawa is strict but he is so for a reason, if he tells you that you made a mistake he obviously wants you to improve. Anyway, that was unlikely the reason you called, I presume?”

 

“Oh yeah umm...how am I gonna get food or other things like clothes, since I don’t have any money?”

 

“Oh! Don’t worry about that, I’ll swing by the apartment and discuss this with you tonight! See you there, ha ha ha!” he laughed, clearly enjoying his little chats with the scarred man.

 

“Okay cool, now I just need to think about Izuku’s training routine” he muttered while walking back.

 

By the time he was back at his apartment next to the Midoriya's, it was really dark, likely 10pm at minimum, and Yamcha had figured out phase one of Izuku´s training routine. Although he would really need to see where Izuku was even starting at to accurately atune this to the young boy's body.

 

Standing in front of his apartment door was All Might, in his semi skeletal form, seeming to want to keep his interaction with Yamcha on the down low, “I brought some take out, considering the fact you couldn't eat today and that I can actually eat non-blended foods now. You wouldn't believe how terrible stuff tastes when blended, just this weird soggy pulp most of the time. Uhh!” he shivered, obviously disgusted by the memories.

 

Yamcha let him into his apartment and they both took off their footwear; Yamcha also turned on the light as they sat down on the near barren floor. 

 

“You said you needed money, right?” All Might asked, “Well, being the number one hero comes with the perk of a lot of spare cash, so I brought a good amount for you to use. Think of it as a sort of loan, except you don't have to pay it back if you can’t after all...isn’t being generous one of the core tenets of heroism?” he smiled, trying to not be too loud so as not to disturb the neighbours.

 

“T-Thank you sir, but this is too much, don’t you think? I was just gonna ask if there was anything I could do to get money in the meantime.”

 

“Pshh poppycock! You saved my life with that bean of yours, honestly I owe you this much at the least. Oh, speaking of which, if you happen to have another of those beans I have an idea I would like to run past you; I have a friend in America called Mr Lindermann, he has a plant growing Quirk...perhaps we could send this off to try and reproduce these beans?”

 

“Hmm maybe but sensus are grown in magic soil, I doubt they would be nearly as effective, even if it did succeed. But I only have the one left, so I guess it doesn't really matter if it fails, go ahead take it” Yamcha threw the pouch containing the bean from his gi to All Might.

 

“Magic, hmm next you will say say that your reality has a race of monkey people! Either way, you have my thanks, so anything else interesting happen since I last saw you?

 

“Uhh I guess. The next door neighbour invited me ´round for dinner and now I’m this young kid´s part time martial arts instructor, and because Aizawa is dealing with paperwork, I have tomorrow free to go out and buy things and teach the kid some stuff. He is Quirkless, you see, and he is bullied for it, so I kinda wanna help”

 

“The most noble of intentions young man! I hope the young boy does well. What's his name, if you don’t mind me asking?” he questioned while taking a large bite of food and smiling.

 

“Izuku Midoriya” Yamcha replied.

 

“I’m sure the young Midoriya will be a great pupil, Yamcha. Anyway, I must leave...oh and make sure you fill out this paperwork, otherwise you will effectively not exist on any of our records!” All Might said, pulling out a pile of paperwork and a pen from a different bag than where the take out was carried.

 

Yamcha was not looking forward to dealing with paperwork.

 

[The next day]

 

Yamcha woke up groggily splayed out on the floor, surrounded by, now complete, paperwork that had caused him to pass out from how long and boring it was.

 

Yamcha ordered the paperwork, ready to be taken by All Might when he next came around, before getting some of the money All Might had handed him last night, ready to shop for clothes, food and other such things. Yamcha assumed Izuku had school today, so he was fine to not instantly go over to the Midoriyas to take him to train.

Yamcha left his sword at home, knowing that he couldn't use it today as he couldn't do any hero work unless Aizawa was there, and plus, who brings a sword to go shopping? He checked his phone for any local superstores and found one that suited his liking and set off.

 

Before reaching the store, an incident occurred where a hardening Quirk user had apparently gone berserk and the three Vigilantes from yesterday had stopped him and saved a baby, but considering Yamcha could not do anything due to the law, he simply moved on, grumbling that he couldn't help.

 

When Yamcha returned he had a weeks worth of food, some tools, cleaning supplies, a small weight set that had to be delivered to his apartment, and a baseball bat, glove and ball, as well as some new clothes,of course. Yamcha had gotten mainly plain yellow, orange and black t-shirts and some comfortable trousers (pants for you americans); nothing really too out there, although he did get a shirt that he thought looked cool. It was a shirt by a band called Deep Dope with an arrow pointing down, so on a whim Yamcha had bought that as well as a few cd’s and a player so he could give the band a listen. “Ehh, 7/10, not bad” he had thought. 

 

Once he was back home it was about 2 in the afternoon and Yamcha placed everything away into neat areas and helped the delivery guys bring in the weight set when they arrived at 4.

 

After everything was set up he decided that he was now ready to start his student´s training. And so knocked on his neighbor's door. “Oh already Mr Yamcha?” Inko said “Izuku, Mr. Yamcha is here!” she called to her son, who ran towards Yamcha as fast as he could, eagerness in his eyes. “Whoa! Calm down there, kid, we´re not going all out today! I just need to figure out where you are at before we can actually get deep into any form of training or workout routine.”

 

“Oh,okay” he nodded.

 

“We will be back before dark, Mrs. Midoriya” he said before the two walked to a local park to get an idea of where Izuku even was

 

“Alright so first of all I’m gonna need to see how fast you can run, when I was your age I could run about 100 m in 15.7 seconds. If I had to guess for where I’m at right, now I’d say about one tenth of that, although that´s with my Quirk. Let's see what you can do, although we're gonna need to be approximate with this cuz I dont have a way to measure 100 meters or have a stopwatch eh heh? Oooh, mmm...sorry”

Yamcha measured out roughly 100 meters as best he could “You ready Izuku?”

 

“Mm hmm” he nodded enthusiastically

 

“Alright... 3...2...1...go”

And with that Izuku ran as fast as his little legs could carry him, wheezing and panting after a little while, but not giving up. “Huh huuuh huuuh“ he kept going, pushing through pain as he crossed the finish line and took long deep breaths, “About 22 and a half seconds. Pretty good.” Yamcha nodded knowing that this was probably Izuku's first time doing 100 meters.

 

“Leg strength is one of the core fundamentals of any martial art, and with my style it is even more necessary; my style relies on speed, so this is the aspect I try and improve most of all, alongside my flexibility”

 

Izuku nodded, still kind of out of breath “Okay then, so what now Mr. Yamcha?”

 

Yamcha smirked.

 

Push ups, pull ups, punching power and techniques, side to side jumps and more, all was tested and Izuku turned out to be pretty bad when it came to anything needing his upper body. Yamcha guessed that his legs might be in better condition from running away from his bullies, but Izuku´s arms didn't seem to have ever done strenuous exercise before.

 

“Okay, I think I know what you need to do; we´re going to need to focus slightly more on your core and upper body rather then your legs. That is not to say we´re neglecting those, it is just that your top half is extremely weak, so to say” Izuku pouted at that. “Hey, there´s no reason to get sad about that, you will eventually get over those weaknesses, especially because I'm going to write down what I believe you should be focusing on for when I can’t personally train you due to my apprenticeship.”

 

“Thanks Mr. Yamcha, n-no one's ever done s-something this nice for me before.” Izuku started crying, seemingly overwhelmed with gratitude.

 

“Hey c'mon kid, you don’t have to cry!” he said and lifted him up over his shoulders “Now let's get you back to your mother, m’kay?” 

 

“M’kay Mr. Yamcha” Izuku smiled, wiping the tears from his eyes and sniffling.

 

Back at the apartments “Thank you very much for bringing him back safely Mr. Yamcha, he seems all tuckered out from today it seems” Inko smiled as she noted Izuku had fallen asleep in Yamcha's big floofy hair.

 

“It’s no problem Mrs. Inko, he’s a good kid, he would make a great hero, and I hope I can help him achieve his dream...or at least give him a shot.” Yamcha smiled before going back to his apartment, ready to start the next day while trying as best as possible not to let the dark depressing thoughts from the day before yesterday's evening cloud his mind, before letting sleep take him in his now slightly more furnished apartment.

 

[With Mr. Aizawa, the next day]

 

“Trigger. It’s a quirk enhancing drug, telltale signs of use are erratic behavior and a discolored tongue due to lack of blood flow” Aizawa started “so far, there have been 6 incidents recently, 4 of which you have already seen, the other two occurred yesterday and today. However, no one has any idea as to who is supplying it to the dealers, and why they are just being given away. Right now this is as much as I know about the case. “ He continued.

“The reason I’m telling you this is because, if we see people who are out of control like that, it is imperative that they are not harmed seriously; some of the users of Trigger have no idea that the drug they were given was in any way dangerous, and their impaired cognitive abilities afterwards leaves them not fully in control of their actions, meaning that they themselves are victims too.” Aizawa explained, seriousness in his voice as he looked Yamcha in the eye to get the message across.

 

After having been out with Yamcha today and almost nothing occurring, Aizawa had felt it important that Yamcha be made aware of what was going on after the amount of cases in so few days was still going up, in case they encountered any more spontaneous villains. Essentially, it boiled down to subdue, not break.

 

“Got it, anything else I need to know?” 

 

“Not specifically about Trigger, no. However, should you somehow find out anything at all, I am to be informed immediately. Give me your phone” Yamcha did as requested for fear of retribution from the hero. “There, I’ve added myself to your contacts, phone me when you find any information on your own for any reason...although why All Might gave you his number eludes me, I’m sure he had good reason… actually, knowing him, probably not.” Aizawa stated, matter of factly.

 

“Today was kind of slow, wasn’t it Aizawa? Like, only one act of vandalism and that Trigger incident in the local area.”

 

“I get what you´re saying. Something feels wrong, as if all hell is going to break loose at any second, be on guard tomorrow.”

 

“Will do sir” Yamcha said. “Is that all for today?”

 

“Well, there is one last thing, the police has called on pro heroes to come to the local station in two days to discuss the Trigger outbreak. Seeing as how I’m responsible for you, I have requested that you be brought along, some top heroes will be there so you better behave in a somewhat befitting manner.”

 

“Got it, see you tomorrow.”

Back at the apartment, Yamcha made himself some instant ramen due to his limited time and started to create Izuku’s workout program before going to bed. “How many reps for a kid his age though... what weight... gonna need to show him proper technique too...Kami, if I had known how hard this was, I would have requested a day off… mmmm… and needs flexibility too so how about… okay looks good only took about … 4 hours? Uuuuuuuuurgh” 

Yamcha got to bed late that night worrying both about the bad feeling he had gotten from today and if he was cut out to tutor Izuku. “That boy is counting on me, am I up to the task? Kami, I hope so because if not, he would hate me forever” he stressed and went through all the worst outcomes that could come to mind, before slapping himself to get his mind off the topic and to try and get to sleep.

 

[The next day]

 

“I’m ready to go Mr. Aizawa” Yamcha stated in a somewhat cocky tone, he had been doing fine these past few day hadn’t he? He knew heroing itself wasn’t easy, but he felt he had gotten a slight handle on it, although there was always the possibility that the feeling he and Mr. Aizawa had shared yesterday could turn out to be true.

 

“Stop treating this as some kind of game, Yamcha, if we mess up, people's lives could be in danger. Or am I going to have to repeat myself every day?”

 

“N-no sir, sorry sir” he was right, cockyness had cost him almost every match, or at the very least made him lose that much faster, he had to be cool calm and collected, Mr. Aizawa instilled that principle the most and Yamcha was grateful that he could be reminded of that so often.

 

“AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!” “VILLAINS! THEY’RE EVERYWHERE” voices rang out screaming from somewhere nearby.

 

“C’mon let’s move. I’m giving you permission to use you Quirk as long as you don’t go overboard like last time” Aizawa said, shifting his goggles on. And so the two ran to meet the disturbance, quickly joined by more than half a dozen heroes that Yamcha didn't pay attention to, focusing on combating people who were either on Trigger or a terrorist attack by a villain group. It seemed like that bad feeling had been correct.

Yamcha ran slightly ahead of Mr. Aizawa and this big flame headed dude and landed a two hit strike on a man with large blades for hands, before quickly moving on after confirming he was unconscious. The big flamed headed man seemed pissed at this for some reason. 

Some dude in armor subdued a man by tackling them down to the ground and holding their arms behind their back while Mr. Aizawa and a really loud guy tag teamed a person who was on fire. Yamcha knocked out a woman who was being grappled with thread by some dude, with really finely combed hair, before giving him a thumbs up, which the man replied in kind. There were a few others there but none that Yamcha paid attention to, especially as All Might himself leapt down to land the final blow on a big, fat, patterned dark man.

 

“WOAHH, EVEN ALL MIGHT IS HERE!” someone said “All the villains were dealt with already” said another “Hey, who´s the scarred dude with the sword?” said another, “Is he new?” Yamcha turned to look at his fellow heroes and stopped when one came up to him, a woman “Oh, aren't you cute, Aizawa mentioned he had an apprentice that he was tutoring...he never told me how young and cute they were” she smiled, licking her lips. 

 

“EH HEH HEH HEH HHHHH” Yamcha steamed up and blushed heavily, this woman was the epitome of female dominance and he was scared shitless by her. “Oh, you are cute, you look like you’re going to faint and I’m not even using my Quirk yet” Yamcha tried to steel himself, but just ended up shouting instead “H-H-HELLO, I’M YAMCHA!”

 

“Oh? Not even going to use your hero name, huh? Now that’s passionate”

 

“W-W-WHAT? N-N-NO YOU’VE GOT IT ALL WRONG I DON’T HAVE A-A H-H-H-HERO NAME YET!” Yamcha stuttered, making his situation worse before.

 

“Hmm, well...Yamcha” she started to speak in a hushed tone “I’m Midnight, I hope to see you around” she then walked up to Aizawa “I like him, he has made a great first impression.”

 

“You scared him half to death” Aizawa retorted.

 

“Exactly, I hope to break him out of that habit in the most satisfying way possible” she said with a lecherous face.

 

While Yamcha was calming himself he heard something off. BBBBBBZZZZZZTT. Sounded like a bee...no, not a bee, a swarm of them! When looking around and trying to get a sight on the noise, he found but a single stray bee leaving the neck of one of the villains. Yamcha quickly grasped it; even though he was still red in the face and in a somewhat shocked state, he knew that this had to have some significance to it, and went to go find Aizawa. 

 

Maybe he knew what this was and if not, he could hand it over to the proper authorities, especially because Yamcha could only find the one bee, which looked like it was part needle, as all the others were now too far for him to track and they didn't leave a ki signature to follow, which was especially weird.

 

“M-M-M...mphm Mr. AIzawa” Yamcha called to his tutor, “I think I found something.”

 

“Well then, show me Yamcha, I don't have all day, we heroes don't have much time to dawdle.”

 

“It’s a weird Bee, sir, I found it in the neck of one of the people we took down, but it has a syringe where the back of it should be.”

 

“Hmm...possibly a weird Quirk of some sort, we´re going to need to give this to the police. How did you even see this, is what i’m wondering.” 

 

“Oh, uhh, my Quirk can enhance my hearing and sight somewhat, eh heh!”

 

“...Right. Well, this is good evidence; if traces of Trigger are found within this syringe, then we have one of the distributors of Trigger as good as nailed. Quirks like these are very unique and if a criminal was captured before, their Quirk would be on record. We can cross reference this and see if we come up with a match.”

 

The rest of the day passed without much incident, yet Yamcha kept thinking of Midnight. She was the scariest thing alive to him right now, hopefully he wouldn't meet her too much more.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> YES FINALLY THEY MEET. I'm sorry it took till chapter 3 to even introduce her and don't worry about that last line i'm not changing the plot or ship. please comment and review and have a good day.


	4. The Conference

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yamcha has a bad day, Endeavor is an asshole. Nuff said.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again shout out to dragonstoneh for editing. Please do be aware that this chapter contains some discussion on suicide and mental illness.

“Greetings top heroes,” stated Tanema, a police of some rank that Yamcha did not know, while Yamcha himself was sweating from the pressure of being in the presence of some of the top heroes in Japan...and near the dominant woman Midnight. “And, of course, the up and comer over here,” he stated gesturing to the scarred hero in training “Just to be clear, this is meant to be confidential information, so don’t go blabbing about this to friends and fiances, got it!” the man added as if trying to make Yamcha shit his pants from stress and fear. (What the hell was it with everyone around him being really serious? First Aizawa and now him?).

 

“Either way I am grateful that you all found time in your busy schedules to attend the gathering here today.” As he continued to speak, Yamcha did some breathing exercises to calm down and observe who was in the room with him, aside from Aizawa and … her, there was All Might, who before the meeting occurred stated that had it not been for the sensu, he would probably have had to make an excuse as to why he wasn't there, and also that the final sensu had successfully been received by his contact in America already so there was no need to worry.

 

After All Might there was this really plain guy, and by plain, I mean really really plain, apparently he was called “Manual” because he wanted to be a manual for other heroes “if that was the case, you would think he would have more of a presence, so as to get people to notice his way of heroing” Yamcha idly thought, having regained some of his composure. This wasn’t so bad, it was just like when he was so scared when he first met Bulma… he decided to push that away into the furthest corner of his mind. He would have time to either grieve or figure this out later.

 

The next hero he saw was the dude with really good combed hair from yesterday, except now he was wearing shades and a nice looking suit (Yamcha was basically in trousers and a shirt, but made sure to wash and singe off his stubble with ki and washed his hair so as to seem presentable, even though his mentor hadn’t even tried, especially when he was the one who had told him to appear presentable!), the man seemed to be kind if a bit eccentric, kind of like a nice version of General Blue from what Krillin had told him. 

He seemed to recognise Yamcha when they were coming in and gave him a thumbs up before sitting down, in reference to what Yamcha had done yesterday with him after taking down one of the civilians on Trigger that had come from those weird bees that held no ki.

 

Next he could see some dude with like a gas mask or something with a cowboy hat on. He looked intimidating even when relaxed, but aside from that, Yamcha couldn’t really glean that much from him, same with the person in the weird spacesuit; the only other two of note were this big buff dude with a yellow and black headband...thing, and this big imposing man who seemed to be completely full of himself at all times of the day.

 

“Mr Yamcha” The police officer stated calmly “I would very much like it if you paid attention instead of doing whatever it was that you were doing, especially considering the next piece of information relates to the evidence you found yesterday about one of the possible dealers of Trigger.”

 

“Sorry sir, w-won’t happen again, ah...heh heh.” 

 

“Anyway, from the evidence gathered by the apprentice hero, we were able to get an idea of the Quirk that one of the Trigger dealers has, this bee...” the man said pulling up a dead bee with a syringe for its bottom contained within a sealed plastic evidence bag “...was one of many that likely caused the mass villain outbreak just yesterday, although considering Trigger leaves its users without higher brain functions it would be more apt for us to call them victims too.” 

 

At this statement All Might’s eyes went wide with panic “Y-YOU MEAN I SERIOUSLY INJURED A CIVILIAN? I am going to need to make sure I pay the man a visit within the hospital ASAP, hopefully I can make it up too him somehow!” All Might seemed dejected, possibly seeing this as a stain on his career because he had unknowingly caused a civilian he was meant to protect undue harm.

 

“Now now, don’t worry. The man is perfectly fine. It is just that from now on, if a villain is acting too erratically, we need heroes like you all to make sure that you take them out with the minimal amount of force required. Midnight, you may be needed a bit more often, considering your Quirk´s calming abilities, so do be aware that you may not get as much free time.”

 

“Anyway, back to the matter at hand; the Quirk we are dealing with seems to be one that can mass produce these drug dispensing bees. Should any of you find one of these or find a Quirk similar to this, we will need you to report it immediately, especially as this Quirk isn't on our records; its user is an experienced criminal for this to occur and must not be treated lightly.”

 

“Very well then, we track down this “beekeeper” and get them thrown in jail so that they can lead us to the rest of the dealers, and when it comes to the Trigger induced villains from yesterday, from now on we will divide up the wounded to our respective agencies and carry out the necessary procedures and reparations. You can deal with the press on this issue, end of discussion” the big man who Yamcha labelled as a complete asshole earlier stated without hesitation and filled with force.

 

When the police officer tried to rebut his claims of attack first ask questions later, the man grew angry and started to catch fire slightly, this must have been have flame-headed man that Yamcha had seen yesterday and he probably was already pissed at him for “fight stealing” yesterday.

 

“THOSE WHO UTILIZE THEIR QUIRKS OUTSIDE OF WHAT IS PERMITTED UNDER THE LAW SHALL BE PERCEIVED AS VILLAINS, AND DEALT WITH AS SEEN FIT.” the man shouted clearly irritated about being questioned oh their judgement “THIS IRON RULE HAS NOT, AND WILL NOT, CHANGE.” The man finished.

 

This man irritated Yamcha to no end, he was just another bully in his eyes, one to be treated with contempt; the man even scared a couple of his fellow heroes like Manual.

 

“Gee, who wedged that stick up your ass? I mean, wow! There’s hardline and then there’s you! Also, if that was the case, then shouldn’t you at least be paying a fine for using yours just now? I mean what practical use has Fire got in this situation, hothead?” 

 

Finally, a chance to lash out at something! Yamcha had been upset at his situation from day one, then he had found out out some kid was bullied and he could do almost nothing except train him, he had screwed up and given ki to some rando, and then this asshole shows up and was supposed to be some top hero? 

 

Yamcha felt good to be cocky, at least this one time, it wasn’t like getting along with this guy was necessary and he deserved getting knocked down a peg or two. To make another comparison to Tien, this fireman was basically him before he gave up being an assassin in training, cold and heartless, ruthlessly efficient to the detriment of others and it just pissed him off too no end.

 

“Now now, Mr. Yamcha, we wouldn’t want to have a fight on our hands would we? Especially not against the number two hero,” All Might interjected, hoping to ease the tensions in the room, clearly not noticing how it made the Number 2 hero even more annoyed. “Stay outta this, All Might, this little shit should know his place, as a trainee especially, when compared to me. You don’t get to talk to me like that.”

 

Yamcha was getting furious now “Well in for a zeni, in for a round” Yamcha thought and stood up to confront the number two hero “Well maybe I should, you seem to be nothing more than another bully. If you weren't a hero I bet you would be a Villain yourself, picking on the weak to make yourself feel better, looking down on others...I pray you don’t have any family, because I would think living with you would be worse than hell” fury and rage over this repugnant man were all Yamcha felt at this moment.

 

“THAT’S ENOUGH” Aizawa stated standing up and erasing both of their quirks (even though he technically couldn't erase Yamcha’s) and then binding the two of them “While I get some of your concerns Yamcha, this is no place for you two to fight, nor is it a place for heroes to argue in the first place. And Endeavor, you should know better than to get so worked up about this, what are you, a child? We´re heroes and should act as such at all times. We shall apprehend suspects with Trigger in their system as efficiently as possible, ABSOLUTELY NO UNNEEDED, EXTRA FORCE. These are civilians, to be protected, not to be mashed into the ground, all willy-nilly.” 

 

“Yes! As a hero, we must not cause harm against any civilians” All Might added. 

 

As this was going on Midnight was getting heated by the passion displayed by Yamcha, just like she got from all young people of strong will, weirding out Ingenium next too her “My my, aren't you an interesting specimen, both shy and passionate...I’m going to loooooove breaking you,” she thought lewdly, before getting back into a more professional manner. She was a hero after all.

 

[End of meeting]

 

All Might had left somewhat early as his schedule was actually full at the time and could only make it too the first ⅔ of the meeting; thankfully Yamcha and Endeavor hadn't had another fight in the meanwhile and Yamcha had gone back to saying nothing and apologizing afterwards, a kindness that Endeavor did not share.

 

“I just got out of a meeting, no need to bring the car I can just run back” said one guy as they were leaving (Yamcha would later learn that this was the Turbo Hero: Ingenium, a hero from a family of heroes who had a legacy to uphold).

 

Meanwhile he was being scolded by Aizawa in a somewhat knowing tone before she appeared “Ah Aizawa, where’s Yamada today? Oh, and hello again, cutie, shame we didn’t get to sit next to each other during the meeting,” she smirked when she saw him turn away from her trying to not show his fear of her, at the very least she was professionally dressed so he didn’t have to worry about her domineering attire.

 

“To answer your question he is on sick leave, apparently he caught a cold. And he calls himself a pro hero,” he added, in a sarcastic tone of derision, Present Mic may be his best friend, but that didn't mean he didn't get on his nerves sometimes.

 

“What are you even wearing anyhow, pajamas? I mean the scar faced apprentice of yours dressed better.” 

 

“W-What's that supposed to mean” Yamcha chirped in quickly, obviously slightly annoyed to be compared. 

 

“You could have at least dressed for the occasion...” said Midnight.

 

“I appreciate the input. If you’re that keen with playing guidance counselor, why don’t you become a school teacher or something?” Aizawa replied, obviously not wanting to continue the conversation.

 

“I would think being a near full time hero wouldn’t afford you the time to be a teacher?” Yamcha interjected, directing his query to Aizawa in a somewhat calmer tone than he held before.

 

“How am I still so pathetic around some kinds of women, and to think I want to get married, hehhh? C’mon Yamcha, get your head in the game, women like that aren't ones to be afraid of” he looked over to Midnight and steamed up a small amount “... although this is still gonna take a while, d-dammit.”

 

“There are so many heroes nowadays and so few villains, bar the recent outbreaks due to trigger that heroes can sometimes afford the “luxury” of teaching the next generation of heroes, UA being the most prestigious in Japan. Other notable schools include Shiketsu and Ketsubutsu,” Aizawa seemed somewhat annoyed when talking about teaching.

 

“Exactly so, Aizawa, and I plan on doing precisely that, Principal Nezu of UA personally requested me to teach at his school, starting next year I’ll be a member of UA’s teaching staff. I’ll take those fluffy newly hatched chicks and whip them into shape, my way.” 

 

Even in a professional sense she was still perverted and this kept Yamcha on edge again as he cursed himself, although… teaching did sound intriguing to him. Yamcha mused on doing so later on, after he was an official hero and all...pass on his ideals if he couldn’t get back home; maybe he could set up a dojo, Tien had talked about doing that “when the time was right”. Although Yamcha didn’t exactly know what that meant, as he didn’t go into details about it, other than trying to teach “a better form of the crane style, and to restore its legacy”. Yamcha would have to talk to All Might about this when he wasn't busy.

 

“Fufu… Isn’t it just wonderful? The blood, sweat and tears of youth, and various other... bodily fluids.” 

 

“Bodily fluids?” Both the men in the conversation asked, one in disgust and one in a questioning tone.

 

This went on for a little while as Midnight explained her teaching strategy in the lewdest way possible, like how she would “...squeeze them all dry…” and winking at Yamcha when she said that, causing him to almost faint or run away. It was like this woman just got more domineering and lewd the longer she was around Yamcha, so as to break him when he was finally calming himself down a little around the woman! Yamcha definitely had to get over his problem ASAP, because this was just getting embarrassing “I’m meant to be the cool guy” he mentally whined, upset more so at himself than Midnight.

 

“Thanks for sharing your disturbing, crude education theory and scaring my apprentice half to death… again. Almost feels like you want him to die from a heart attack or something.” Aizawa muttered that last bit as he dragged his timid apprentice away from Midnight, saving him from any more embarrassment. “We’ll see you around.”

 

“Oh? The two of you seem to have some objections. In that case-” But she was interrupted by a loud, booming and… sad voice “GOD DAMMIT, QUIT LOOKIN’ DOWN ON ME YOU BASTARDS!” screamed a man with a literal bomb for a head, crying his eyes out with the word suicide bomber ingrained into his head; a Quirk like that was probably one that would make anyone emotional.

 

Because sometimes we all get sad and the toil of society can make anyone take that one act that snuffs them out forever, Japan itself held an ugly stain on it with suicide, and with Quirks, the anger and sadness could be compounded into violence against others or the “system” as one final act. 

 

Once Yamcha saw this man, he felt some form of pity, honestly if Yamcha were in a somewhat worse mental state something like this could have happened very easily; still the endangerment of people's lives was something he was against and he would take action.

 

“I HATE ALL YOU DAMN COPS. I’M GONNA OFF MYSELF AND TAKE YOU ALL DOWN WHILE I DO IT!” Others butted in about how this was the worst time for him to be there or how he was lucky All Might wasn't there, In the meantime Endeavor was lighting his head aflame, to tend to the would be villain. 

 

“Hmph suicide bomb” he stated, but Yamcha already knew where he was going and found it reprehensible “NO YOU MORON! YOU’RE GONNA KILL HIM AND US IF YOU DO THAT” Yamcha shouted and with all his force knocked Endeavor down, to stop his brazen attempt at proving he was better than everyone else. In the meantime, Aizawa had restrained the suicide bomber and let Midnight do her stuff after she ripped open her top, exposing her cleavage to use her Quirk on the bomber.

 

“WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU?” Yamcha shouted furiously at Endeavor “YOU COULD HAVE GOTTEN EVERYONE HERE KILLED!” he continued, before calming down slightly. “Even then that man wasn't a large threat and could have been handled much easier, as can be seen with two of the other heroes here, hothead. Then there is the fact that he obviously wasn’t anywhere close to mentally stable; he needs help, not a death sentence. And you call yourself a hero? I’m 100 percent sure that the reckless use of a Quirk that endangered the lives of others is a crime right… right? So in that case my earlier point stands, YOU ARE THE VILLAIN IN THIS SITUATION!”

 

He had never gotten this angry before in his life; he was usually a pretty chill guy, all things considered, but this man was a monster, someone not deserving of the power they held. While he was no King Piccolo, he was certainly someone who could not easily be redeemed, another goddamn jerk who pushed around the weak and had never been told no. 

 

Yamcha would have to work on his anger now, perhaps his stress from even being in this world was much deeper then he was willing to admit to himself; especially as some of the few people he knew and started to care for were put in danger by someone who was meant to protect and serve.

 

“Calm down Yamcha. Everything is alright now...” Midnight started ina calming tone, grabbing his head and looking very worried herself, she could see that intertwined with the anger was a sadness, one that Yamcha and the bomber had shared. This was deeply upsetting to her, as the young man was someone she would not want to have to feel this pain. Yamcha started crying slightly as his anger dispersed into sorrow, and finally, sleep, after Midnight used her Quirk and tenderly and softly lulled Yamcha into rest, his tears staining her clothes slightly as she looked on towards her fellow heroes who could now get a grip of the situation.

 

“Pathetic” was all Endeavor stated before turning away, but not before the police barred his way, as well as Aizawa and a few heroes. “While Yamcha may have gone overboard in his shouting, he was right in the fact that you were about to seriously injure, or worse, kill, many heroes and officers of the law.” Aizawa stated before one of the police stepped forward. 

 

“As heroes you are meant to set an example to follow, even to other heroes, and we cannot ignore or condone this behavior. Especially from the number 2 hero; for this we are charging you with willful endangerment of civilians and police, as well as interfering with other heroes work. Now would you like resisting arrest as well added too your charges?” they added “We will inform your children of your arrest soon and after all legal proceedings have been met, will publicize the information of your arrest.”

 

“W-WHY YOU” Endeavor stopped “Fine I will come along quietly” he added, stilled pissed off and, in fact, getting even angrier as his rage bubbled underneath.

 

“Considering the words of Mr. Yamcha, do you think we should seek a mental health professional for the would-be bomber?” added Midnight, after some police officers escorted Endeavor away. “He did seem to be somewhat distressed, emotionally speaking, that is not to excuse his crimes, but mainly because it could help with possible reintegration back into society and decrease the rate of recidivism should he be released from jail.” Yamcha´s impassioned speech about Endeavor and the bomber, and him needing professional help had struck a chord with Midnight, especially after Yamcha himself wept on her lap, with him still sitting there and her making sure that he was still sleeping soundly while ringing her fingers through his long hair.

 

“We will see what can be done Midnight although today has been quite the experience” Tanema added “Although I would prefer it if you could get Mr. Yamcha someplace to recover, he himself seemed distressed at the end there.”

 

“I can help with that” Aizawa cut in “I know where he lives, well, more so I will know where he lives, he has a phone app that he uses to help him navigate because he is somewhat new to the area; he should have it in his trouser pocket and he uses a fingerprint unlock. We then see what locations he has marked down and if any of them are feasible spots for living we take him there and ask nearby people if he lives there.”

 

“Pardon me but “we”? You’re going to help me?” Midnight inquired, getting up, her so called Midnight Boys looking on longingly, having assisted her with her outfit after apprehending the suicide bomber, each thinking “he is so lucky” before going back to their jobs at Midnight´s hero office seeing as they could not assist her futher today.

 

“So, we carry him on our shoulders then?” she asked rhetorically, lifting Yamcha up carefully. The poor thing was tuckered out from her Quirk and the stress he held throughout the day … “partially my fault in that regard” she thought “best not to give him as though a time for a little while, something seems to be eating at him” she continued before sighing with a small amount of sadness in her breath, before continuing her talk from earlier with Aizawa after he had lifted Yamcha onto his shoulders. “Anyway back to our little conversation” she started as the were walking just out of the door of the station “If you’ve got your own opinions on education why don’t you become a teacher yourself? With me at UA.” 

 

“Huh?” Aizawa questioned incredulously “what’s gotten into you all of a sudden?”

 

“There's all sorts of students at school, you know, so we need different teaching styles to accommodate them all, isn’t that right?” she asked semi-seriously.

 

“... Hmmmmm, well, if you had asked me before having this mess of an apprentice, I would have asked if you were joking and said that me teaching would be the epitome of irrationality but… now.. well, I can see that it could have some benefit. However, don’t think I’m all gung ho in all of this” he smirked.

 

“Well that’s a start” she smiled and looked down at their unconscious companion who was muttering something and seemingly crying still even when asleep “I’m sorry, Bulma” later on muttering “I’m all alone.” 

 

The poor boy must have been emotionally shattered today if not even her Quirk could calm him down 100%. “He needs some form of comfort, and not in my usual way of comfort, more so some emotional stability and someone who is there for him, I can’t bear to see a man like him so broken.” Midnight thought sadly, almost shedding a tear herself “I suppose I should try and help as best I can although given how… startled he is around me, I will have to make sure I’m soothing rather than my usual tone.” 

 

After a lot of walking, they seemed to be getting somewhat close to the correct location, “Hmm so he lives in an apartment complex?” Aizawa inquired “should give us an ample amount of neighbours to talk too to figure out if he lives here. I’m going to check his key to see if this building lines up too.” 

 

He reached into Yamcha’s pocket to check “Hmm...no building name, but 3 is the number on the key so an apartment building seems right, hmm. Oh great” he rolled his eyes annoyed “the rooms are arranged from the top down, meaning we have to walk him up a few flights of stairs and then it could turn out we were wrong and have to bring him back down,” he sighed, but the two went up anyway with their passenger in tow.

 

“Hmm we should check with the neighbor just in case. I mean we could just put the key in the door too I guess but it would make sense to inform them of the disturbance too.” Aizawa mulled over, before knocking on the door numbered 2. The door opened just a few minutes later.

 

“Oh My! What happened to Mr. Yamcha?” Inko has asked almost immediately upon opening the door before Izuku came rushing towards the door “MR. YAMCHA IS HERE!” Izuku yelled before seeing the two pro heroes alongside his mentor, then running away and getting his notebook. “IZUKU… oh s-sorry he does that when he sees pro heroes, but can you please explain why Mr. Yamcha is being carried by you two.”

 

“Midnight here had to knock him out after he got extremely emotional at the police station, when he witnessed a suicide bomber attempt,” Aizawa casually explained, letting Midnight take the rest of Yamcha´s weight before opening his apartment door. “Oh my… would you like some tea? A-After putting him into his bed of course, I just want to be hospitable if you are going to be staying here for a little bit while he recovers.”

 

“Oh, um yes Mrs...”

 

“Midoriya. Um and I should call you Midnight or do you have a uhh… normal name that I could refer to you as?” the timid woman asked trying to be as polite as possible. Meanwhile Izuku was coming back with his notebook.

 

“Oh you can call me Mrs. Kayama if you want Mrs. Midoriya. You too, you little tyke” she smiled at the young boy.

 

“Alright, I can get him to his bedroom Midnight, you can sit with his neighbour and I will join you soon… urgh the things I do for my apprentice,” he grouched after taking Yamcha from Midnights shoulder.

 

“I hope Mr. Yamcha is okay,” Izuku started, looking somewhat concerned for his mentor “he is teaching me martial arts, you know? He's so cool. Oh, also you must be Midnight, the 18+ hero, right? Although I’m not really sure what that means.” The boy stated innocently, Midnight giving him the whole you will know when your older spiel at that comment before Aizawa arrived.

 

“Look, I’m not one for idle chit chat, okay? So, after I’ve had something to drink I’m leaving, alright?” he said in his usual bored tone.

 

After a short time of drinking tea and chatting (Aizawa mainly being silent except when learning that Yamcha himself had somewhat of an apprentice “Heh, no wonder he is stressed so much, at the very least he is doing something good” and later thinking “hope the kid doesn’t get any ideas about being a hero, quirkless kids have no shot in hell of making it as a hero”), Aizawa, as stated earlier, left, although he was confused when Kayama did not join him; apparently she was going to stay by Yamcha´s side tonight. 

 

Something about him needing comfort or some other rubbish that Aizawa didn’t care for “Just make sure he can make it to his apprenticeship tomorrow, I can reschedule the beginning time to 9:30 AM, but no later. Got it?”

 

A short time after that, Kayama said goodbye to the Midoriyas and went into Yamcha's apartment. She found Yamcha´s bedroom with nary a place for a guest to sleep, and since she didn't want to startle the young man when he awoke, she decided to sleep on the floor as best as she could. Listening as she drifted off to the sad sobbings and mumblings of the broken young man nearly broke her heart, and raised a lot of questions in her mind.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So what did you think, Endeavor has gotta hate his life right now lol. I mean he kinda deserves it. Anyway, thank you for reading please comment and review.


	5. The Waking

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yamcha wakes too his worst fear. he tries to be nice.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks again too dragonstoneh. also HAPPY BIRTHDAY YAMCHA. I specifically waited till the 20th to post this chapter because of this guys birthday.

[4 AM, Yamcha’s apartment]

 

“Urrrgh” Yamcha grumbled as he awoke in his … bed “How did I get here?” he thought as he wiped his eyes, noticing how they hurt slightly and felt somewhat puffy, not remembering that while asleep he had been crying. “Last thing I remember I was at the police station with...AH! AH! MMMMPH!” and then he saw her; Midnight was laying on his floor, sleeping on her big hair which, now that Yamcha thought about it, looked a little like his, although smoother, silky and feminine, as well as in a larger amount.

 

Yamcha made sure not to make too much noise. He may be scared of certain women, but he was not one to be so rude as to disturb their sleep; Yamcha thought himself somewhat of a gentleman, even thinking of joining a host club for a time before he realised that some of the clientele would be somewhat like Midnight is and that Bulma would have thrown a fit and think he was cheating, when all he really wanted was to make money on his own; that was reliable and so that he wasn’t mooching off Dr. Briefs, Panchy and Bulma.

 

Looking at Midnight in her sleep was at least easier than when she was awake, as she wasn’t using those looks to turn him to stone effectively. It allowed him to take in her actual appearance and allowed him to notice that one of her buttons for her shirt was broken off which… irked the former desert bandit, to say the least. Clothing was something he excelled in, considering he made his bandit uniform himself, though he was nowhere near perfect, and his cooking and fighting would always outshine that talent.

 

“I think…” Yamcha started quietly muttering to himself as he looked around his apartment for his capsules “Ahh, there” and with a poof, the capsule exploded into a large sewing kit.

 

“Gonna need to take off her top without doing anything to wake her,” he thought before figuring out something and went to get his Deep Dope shirt and very very VERY carefully set about putting the shirt onto Midnight underneath her buttoned shirts by sliding her arms out her shirt and removing it piece by piece so as to not expose her … unmentionables to his young eyes.

 

After the laboured process he went out of the room into the main space of his apartment where he still hadn't really furnished the place and sat on the floor, examining the shirt to see if it came with a spare button, thread wouldn't be a problem as his kit contained most colours and a few shades of white. To his luck the shirt did come with a spare button and so he took steps to tentatively remove it from its hold and re-sew the button into the correct position. After nary a few minutes, the work was complete and Yamcha set to try and get the shirt ironed out or something to make it presentable to Midnight when she awoke. 

 

“I think Ki could work in this situation… maybe” Yamcha stated, holding his palm flat over the shirt and forcing a small amount of ki to spread across his hand filling in all the divots in his hand until a completely flat block of ki was formed where he would slowly go across the fabric and remove the creases that the shirt had accrued from the day and her sleeping with it on. 

After all of that Yamcha set the shirt next to Midnight all neatly folded and penned a note, saying “Sorry” (he had the paper as spare scraps from the paperwork All Might gave him, although he really only had the one piece of paper to give and thus needed to go to the store for paper). He returned to bed, planning to sleep until Mr Aizawa’s apprenticeship came. Realising that Midnight would still be asleep on his floor while he got a bed seemed unfair and thus Yamcha elected to give Midnight his covers and pillow while he got the mattress.

 

And so sleep took over the young wolf's body and he fell asleep quickly.

 

[5:30 AM]

 

Midnight awoke somewhat surprised by the fact that she was in a different shirt, had a pillow underneath her head and a duvet over her body and her buttoned shirt neatly folded and ironed with a small note saying sorry on the top of it “Oh how cute, he went to the trouble of repairing it and that little note is just precious, he even gave me his sheet and pillow” she then got somewhat serious “The poor boy” she said quietly allowed “to think I caused him stress even when asleep though, I mean, who apologises for doing something nice?” she pouted. “Well at least he isn't crying,” she said softly before smiling and having an idea.

 

In the kitchen area, Midnight sought out anything she could make the two of them for breakfast considering that the young man didn’t need to go anywhere until 9 ish and she usually started doing her work at about ten o'clock till 12 o'clock AM on most days bar, well yesterday.

 

“A lot of eggs for some reason, protein maybe, or he just like eggs. Well, considering his musculature, likely the latter...could probably grind meat on his abs” she shuddered with pleasure before getting back on task “Instant Ramen, milk, some different meats, more instant ramen, nuts and seeds, ready-made soba (that sounded disgusting) and that's about it, he doesn't really have much although his cooking utensils seem up to the task of making simple things... actually scratch that... rather complex things, these are really good quality. Isn’t that an enigma” she smiled at the thought of Yamcha in a little chef hat, gingerly spicing a lamb leg, she was having a very fun morning already.

 

“Well I guess it is just going to have to be eggs then unless he wants instant ramen in the morning, hope he has some spices at the very least” she muttered to herself that last part, before finding the “spice rack” of the apartment (just another cupboard) all it had was salt pepper and rosemary for some reason.

 

“Ehh, I can make this work, All Might always talks about western cuisine when food is brought up and I know how to make some bacon and eggs from him talking about simple breakfasts.” she talked to herself, constantly moving around and preparing dishes and the necessary ingredients.

 

As the eggs were frying, Midnight ruminated on the muttering of the boy she carried home last night “What did he mean by all alone? Who is this Bulma person? I must know … but maybe i shouldn’t push too hard, he should be able to tell me when he feels ready. I don’t want him to end up as big a mess as last night.” she frowned, popping her head around to Yamcha’s bedroom to see if he was sleeping soundly and ,noticing he was starting to wake again, she smiled, knowing he would be waking to a meal made by her; maybe he wouldn’t be so skittish around her afterwards.

 

“Good morning sunshine” she smiled while chuckling to herself slightly “I made you some breakfast, it’s the least I can do for you after sleeping in your house and all the nice things you did for me while I was asleep.”

 

Yamcha seemed flustered “Oh it was nothing, I would have done that for anyone, I would feel rude if I didn’t, sooooooo…” Yamcha started as if wanting to ask a question while taking a bite of his bacon and eggs “...needs a bit more pepper on the eggs! Oh sorry I uhh...like cooking, so I have a bit of a, I guess you could say obsession with getting it just right, s- sorry again. A-anyway!” he restarted after interrupting himself and grabbing for the pepper while Midnight was just staring at him with a smirk on her face, having seen Yamcha’s passion for his food on display, weird then how he had so few ingredients so far then wasn’t it? He was a mass of contradictions and this intrigued Midnight.

 

“What happend after I passed out? In fact how did I pass out?”

 

“Oh, that was my Quirk, it allows me to exude a fragrance from my skin that puts others to sleep, you were getting very angry with Endeavor and so I used my quirk to calm you down. You started crying while you were asleep, so I thought I would stay with you overnight to make sure you were ok. Endeavor has also been arrested and most likely an investigation into his personal life will take place, to ensure no other illegal acts have been committed in the past that had just been overlooked as he was the number 2 hero.” 

 

She continued “They already have stated that they would at least talk to his family and, considering what happened to little Shoto’s mother, it is likely he is going to be charged in relation to her mental breakdown. Previously, it was assumed that either the press’ haranguing or general stress had caused the breakdown, but considering Endeavors recent acts...I would assume that he will also have abuse charges hurled his way.” She talked as if it was business alone; hero work entailed knowing the gruesome actions that humans could commit, and thus people in the business became somewhat accustomed to what occurred, that wasn’t to say that the action did not sicken her to her core, just that she had seen it all before.

 

“T-Thats horrible! Who could do that to their wife? A relationship like that has to be built on respect for each other, out of love, where each holds up the other and holds one another as equals and… S-sorry I… it’s just… I really wanna get married one day, s-so to hear something like that had occured… it gets me all fired up to kick his ass!” Yamcha got quite furious, not realising how early it was until Midnight shushed him before he accidentally woke his neighbours.

 

“Oh, by the way, Aizawa said that you don’t need too see him until 9:30 today considering … yesterday. While we have the time, I would love to ask a couple questions of you”

 

“Sure go ahead”

 

“Who is this Bulma person? You mumbled her name while you were asleep and seemed sad about it. You don’t have to answer, of course, but I want to understand.”

 

“Oh… oh” Yamcha said dejected “She is… was … is? My girlfriend, but I don’t think I will ever be able to see her again, nor any of my old friends.” he clenched his fist “Why did this have to happen to me? I can never go back” his eyes teared up before Midnight hugged him, hoping to calm him down again “Shhh shh shhh shh, it’s okay, I’m here and the Midoriyas are just next door, you can make new friends, start new relationships. Pain is temporary, and I’m sure we can help you through it.” she had to help this young man through his pain. She could just label it another act of heroism, plus she didn’t want anyone she knew to be this upset. She shouldn't have asked so soon afterwards.

 

“I’m sorry for bringing up the topic, I never meant for you to be so upset, are you okay now?” she said calmly and soothingly, hoping to get back into the more normal emotions from earlier and, as Yamcha dried his eyes again, she could see that he was at the very least not showing the pain on the outside, hopefully he wasn’t bottling it up either and he was just coping with it. 

 

“Did you have any other questions?” Yamcha said while picking up both of their plates and washing them. He used his ki to dry them off quickly and then placed them away, most likely working to distract from what just happened and to seem as though he was back to normal; he still wanted to be amicable and a good host meanwhile and Midnight was not doing anything openly off-putting, so he was somewhat fine talking to her.

 

“How did you get those scars? You can’t have been doing hero work before your apprenticeship, so I wanna know the story.”

 

“Heh, not much to tell! I was asleep in the open woods when some bandits attacked me in the night and slashed at my face, they couldn’t get far into my skin due to my ki enhancing my natural durability even when asleep, but it hurt like hell and it took me a while to beat the entire group off.”

 

“I’m sorry but...bandits? Where even were you that you could be attacked by bandits?”

 

“Not in this country that's for sure, I don’t actually remember where myself honestly” he was lying there, it occured in the woods just outside the Diablo Desert, where he used to be known as it’s Lord. Yamcha found it Ironic the he, an ex-bandit, was attacked, by bandits, just outside his old stomping grounds. Or was it coincidence? Feh, Yamcha didn't care to remember the difference at this point.

 

Thinking deeper about that, though, Yamcha had the most wonderful idea; his bandit gear was colorful and flamboyant, perfect for a hero. If he could get someone to make it, or had enough free time...that was another thought to put a pin in, alongside more stuff for the apartment, can I make a dojo and finding out about baseball in this universe “...Are Quirks allowed to be used in professional sports? Or are they outlawed unless they have a hero license? Or is there a pro heroes professional sports league? Hmmm” Yamcha pondered.

 

“You said I didn’t need to see Mr Aizawa until 9:30, right? That should give me enough time to give Izuku his first lesson, I guess. I even have a list with his training regimen of course; he isn’t allowed to start anything until I teach him proper form, but I can give him a few pointers. I presume you would like to go back to your place or your hero agency or whatever? At the very least, thank you for staying with me for a few hours and for bringing me home in the first place.”

 

“It was my pleasure, I’ll just get my shirt and be off, Thank you for the re-buttoning” Midnight said before changing and continuing “Oh and you don’t have to call me Midnight sweetie, call me Kayama, you should feel honoured, not many boys are allowed to call me by my first name.” she licked her lips before leaving and putting Yamcha into a small state of panic although not as much as previously, exposure therapy at its finest. Thankfully she left his Deep Dope shirt back in his bedroom.

 

[6:30 AM]

 

After getting some normal clothes on, Yamcha went and knocked on his neighbor's door at what he assumed was a reasonable time. “Hello, Inko are you awake...I have some free time and was going to give your son his first lesson and his timetable” no sooner had he said that and the door was opened by the middle aged, somewhat pudgy, but altogether sweet woman. “Mr Yamcha, it is good to see you up and about after last night, oh and of course Izuku is usually early to rise, he is just getting into his clothes right now after hearing you.”

 

“MR. YAMCHA YOU’RE OKAY!” the little boy almost squealed, having worried since last night and was relieved when his teacher seemed fine and was even going to teach him finally.

 

“Heh of course I’m okay, I am me after all” he grinned before picking up the small child. “Is there a time you want him back by specifically, Inko?” 

 

“Oh um, well I think 9 should be fine, his school day is starting late today due to a small incident that occurred nearby, nothing too serious mind you” she added putting her hand up in front of her to get across the non-seriousness of the issue.

 

“Cool, be back soon then” Yamcha said as he walked back to his apartment quickly after putting Izuku down, he then came back out with a few of his smaller weights from his recently purchased weight set (1kg, 5kg and 10kg). He held those small weights in his left arm holding it close to his chest so as to not drop them. It was kind of unwieldy, but he was doing it for someone else’s sake.

 

After taking Izuku to the park from last time, Yamcha placed the weights on the ground and got out his list for Izuku too follow, “It’s all there: dietary requirements, reps, workout techniques for when I’m not there, these weights are for use when you have free time. I don’t ever use weights this small on just one arm as I can’t get any use out of them, so I use the stuff I’m supposed to bench for that. I think 300kg was my general weight for a good workout like that. Martial arts techniques will wait for a little while, however, I will always make sure to give you your martial arts training in person; if you make a mistake I can easily correct this. For now we are going to focus on training with these weight and core exercises to catch you up to where your legs are at. So, you ready” 

 

“Yes Mr. Yamcha, I hope to be able to be a hero with this and stand up to Kacchan” Izuku looked pumped up and ready to go.

 

“Now that's what I want to see” and so they began. Most training was focused on endurance, and while Izuku sometimes didn’t get exactly what was needed to do or sometimes faltered, Yamcha would be there to lend a hand and help improve the technique. Izuku was kinda wimpy and did need breaks every now and then but not because he wanted to take them but because Yamcha made sure that he took breaks, Izuku could sometimes be a bit too determined for his own good and as such could accidently either overexert himself and slow down the gains he could possibly make or reinforce poor technique that could lead to injury.

 

At one point near the end of their training session, a group of 3 kids came into the park wearing smug grins on their faces and with their leader, (some kinda ash blond kid with really spiky hair and a loud mouth) starting to talk shit “Oh would you look at this Little quirkless Izuku is doing some stupid training, as if that would fucking help, Your were born worth less Izuku and whatever you try, well, it wouldn’t even amount to a fraction of what I can do” 

 

Izuku looked like he was going to burst into tears “K-Kachan “ he whimpered partly out of fear and partly out of exhaustion, however the young boy steeled himself and stood up, proudly uttering “I may be quirkless Kachan, but I know I can be a hero with Mr Yamcha’s training, eventually I won’t have to be afraid of you anymore.” 

 

“Mr Yamcha ah hah hah, so that this shitty geezers name, I will admit he has the looks of a pro, but you could never get training from someone of merit, he’s no All Might, hell he aint even Gang Orca” Bakugou kept pushing his luck around Yamcha, he hadn’t interfeared yet as it wasn’t getting violent but the second Bakugou made a move Yamcha would be there to stop him although he would have liked it had he not been referred to as old, he was barely 20.

 

“Wow, ahh hah hah even when I’m insulting him directly he is passive as all hell, I bet he wouldn’t care about his little fucking precious student, being taught their place, at the bottom like all useless quirkless people.” his palms dripped with his sweat that exploded as he punched his hands together preparing to attack, frightening Izuku, pavlovian conditioning, Izuku immediately associates that sound to imminent danger even if Yamcha is there. What kind of scum would do that to a child, apparently Kachan.

 

At that moment Yamcha stepped in “I would stop if I were you, or you will get a taste of my wolf’s hungry wrath” Yamcha bared his teeth in his familiar stance, they were sharp, almost unnaturally so, somewhat due to his ki giving them a larger appearance, he did this often to frighten most weaker opponents. The same for his nails (although those he naturally kept sharp, his ki just made them deadly or at the very least more harmful)

 

The two brats at Kachans’ sides stepped back obviously intimidated, which was the desired effect however Kachan himself didn’t back down as he grined in an almost sadistic glee and laughed “That's the funniest shit I've heard all day you fucking geezer, hungry wrath my ass.” the young prick certainly didn’t learn his lesson quickly did he?

 

“I warned you” was all Yamcha said before the howling specter of a wolf appeared over Yamcha’s body bristling with fury before quickly pouncing upon the young boy whose eyes opened wide after seeing how quickly the specter of the wolf came for him and fired off his largest explosion right into the hungry beast's maw only to see that nothing occurred and the thing was still coming for him and it clamped upon his arm numbing it before picking him up and throwing him away, with him landing in a heap a few meters away.

 

“Neo wolf fang fist, a much more refined version of the wolf fang fist targeting some pressure points in the arms only the truly powerful can resist its effect, you will be fine though, I barely used anywhere close to my full power, your arm should feel better soon, now leave I don’t want to see you bullying Izuku again especially not here.” the grim specter of the hungry wolf was gone yet the snarl remained on Yamcha’s face.

 

So they ran, ran with all their might, Kachan vowing revenge even without the power to do so. “Sorry about that Izuku, they acted first, I ended it. No one gets to bully others while I’m around especially not my student, soon enough you will be able to stand up for yourself against these types and be a hero yourself.”

 

Izuku started crying in joy “T-T-Thank you Mr Yamcha, I’m gonna be a great hero one day hopefully one as great as you.”

 

“Hey I’m not a hero yet, kid, really I shouldn’t have done that buuut sometimes stuff needs to be done to protect others. Anyway let's get you back to your mom.” he crouched down to let the boy grab onto his thick hair and picked up his weights before taking Izuku back to his apartment.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thanks for reading, please comment and review my work to improve the writing of this fic.


	6. The Flipside

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We see what has happened in the world our protagonist left, what are they doing?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry, this took to long. broke my keyboard. oof. anyway, I hope you enjoy this chapter. as always thanks to my editor dragonstoneh. also, I have a request of any artist out there who have free time, I would love to see a small picture of the main ship in this stupid little fic of mine. of course, this is optional and it is really just because I wanna put a picture onto the fanfiction version of this story. any and all sent would be credited and appreciated.

[Earth, Diablo desert]

 

“WHAT DO YOU MEAN IT’S FAR BEYOND YOUR POWER?!” Bulma shouted furiously at the giant dragon floating in the sky, having gathered the Dragon Balls with Tien, Krillin, Chiaotzu and Roshi had been a laborious task, especially with the latter’s lecherous nature. And apparently, Launch had also wanted to join (both versions of her in fact) but was only around to gather the last ball, which just so happened to be in the first place she met Yamcha.

 

“It is as I said, that wish would have me connect two realities, and while they are close it is still hard for a physical connection to be established, You must have gotten extremely unlucky to have had the teleporter go off...with this, Yamcha mixed energy signatures from both sensus, ki and technology, there is not much I can do.”

 

“GRR WHAT USE IS THERE IN HAVING A MAGIC DRAGON THAT CAN'T GRANT EVERY WISH!”

 

“Bulma we can still work something out, Shenron stated that there is not much he can do, that does imply it can do something, correct?” Tien, ever the calm one, spoke, internally upset over the fact that one of his friends was gone. However, he knew that losing one's head usually made things worse “Eternal dragon, could you give an example of what you can do to help given your power?”

 

“Hmmm, considering the puzzling nature of this wish...I will grant you this knowledge, I would likely be able to make a non-physical connection to the alternate reality, and establish a connection that would allow for communication across a specific wavelength. It would however need time to get through, years even, and then I would need to impart knowledge as to how to connect this wavelength between the two realities into a viable candidate. This is one of the biggest endeavors I have ever been asked of and could cause the dragonballs to be non functional for an extra 2 or 3 years. If you are willing to accept these terms then I might be able to let you speak with this Yamcha.”

 

“Y-You mean, I wouldn't even be able to get to touch and hold him?” Bulma stated saddened, it was unlikely she could ever feel his warmth again.

 

“I am afraid not, Do you wish for this?” Shenron asked to nobody in particular.

 

“Bulma, I believe this is the best we can do for now,... but hey if you’re sad...eh heh heh, maybe you could-”   
“NOT NOW OLD MAN” Launch interjected smacking Roshi over the head, hard enough to make the men nearby cringe. “Bulma, while this lech may be a massive perv, he is right in that it’s unlikely you could get anything better.”

 

“Fine. Shenron do your thing.” she moped, looking saddened before turning around and popped open a capsule to get ready to work of whatever tech was needed for this cross reality communication device. “Hope you guys can figure out what you are going to do for the next few years.” before going off to capsule corp.

 

“Your wish is granted” Shenron said deeply before bursting into energy before the Dragon Balls dispersed.

 

“You guys, this means we are down a fighter, we are going to need to work on training harder than ever” Tien started before being interrupted by Roshi “Ehh I think I can help with that, if you all go to the sacred land of Korin perhaps you could climb Korin's tower...perhaps if you ask nicely, Korin will let you take a test to get to the so called “super divine water” do be aware that it has killed many who drank from it. Only the strong could survive, knowing this, are you ready my students?” Roshi explained.

 

“Master Roshi is right,” Krillin began “we’re down a fighter we need all the help we can get for possible upcoming threats, and with Yamcha's vanishing to another reality, we're gonna need to work together on this, no training alone anymore, we learn from each other, okay? If this means a risk of death and danger I’m all for it.”

 

“Huh, yeah, I get that, perhaps our lonely style of training has some… downsides, right Chiaotzu?” Tien asked. 

 

“Mhh hmm okay Tien” the quiet almost puppet like boy added “plus It would allow you to not be as grouchy if others can talk to you.” 

 

“Chiaotzu, I don’t get gr- actually you may have a point” his three eyes furrowed, before focusing on the task at hand, “most likely we will also need to add a new fighter too our ranks, to help with rounding out our techniques.”

 

“I heard some fat samurai lives with Korin in his tower now so they already got you covered there, although perhaps a few more… normal fighters could help” (Roshi didn't want to say non-disgusting) “Launch, maybe you could be this old turtle hermit's next student!”

 

“Listen old man, if you put me in a dress and make me do chores for you you won't be able to feel your own legs in the morning!” Launch shouted angrily before Roshi qualified his statement “N-N-NO NO I WOULD NEVER DO THAT TO ONE OF MY STUDENTS!” the old man yelled, running away from Launch as she pulled out her signature machine guns.

 

“Alright then guess were off to Korin’s tower, uhh so how are we getting there? Cuz I can’t fly yet” Krillin sheepishly grinned.

 

“Really?, Yamcha took to it relatively well...well it shouldn't matter. Chiaotzu, do you think you could hold Krillin in your psychic grip while we fly there?” Tien asked before seeing the results of his suggestion before his eyes, as Chiaotzu simply just did what he asked without answering and seeing Krillin wig out over being lifted off the ground in a somewhat wonky fashion.

 

[Kami’s lookout]

 

“Hmm, the fact that wish even had to be made is grave indeed, not for anything threatening, but it shows how terrible occurrences can occur out of the blue, I hope this is not a sign for what is to come.” Kami mumbled too himself so quietly only he or his other half could hear if they were both on the lookout. 

 

“Hopefully the dragonballs will not be needed for a few years.” he finished turning to Mr. Popo, “should the 4 at Korin’s tower make significant progress I would very much like it if you would invite them here, we may need all the fighting power we can get” he smiled “plus I am sure Goku would like to meet with his friends sooner rather then later bar… well… ugh” he grimaced trying not to get a headache from the guilt he felt over not being to help more and the niggling feeling he was getting about something that could help more but as soon as it was there it was gone.

 

“Now then Goku, what say you and I spar for once? You have seen what Mr Popo is capable of but you have no idea what is in store for you.” he smiled kindly as the young man got excited.  
“Yeah, cool! I wanna see how strong you are!” Goku said, almost giddy with glee, before getting into a stance ready to attack or defend, Kami replied in kind. 

 

Goku leaned in before vanishing, however Kami stayed in place, blocking an incoming palm strike from behind with his cane even though Goku had left many after image strikes in front and 3 from behind in different angles. Kami had managed to find the real goku without even seeing him! Goku gripped the cane and used his momentum to flip and kick into Kami’s back, before he was gripped by a green hand and thrown off to near the edge of the lookout without Kami even moving his feet. 

 

The next attack Goku made was a variation of janken, starting with rock that was disguised as paper, then scissors disguised as rock, and paper disguised as scissors; each was blocked with a single motion and was then redirected using Kami’s own robes to hold Goku's hands and throw him away again. Kami seemed to be working on a wearing down approach for some reason, most likely trying to teach the young boy a lesson. 

 

Goku leapt up to try and land a kick on Kami’s head; however, he then leapt off of Kami’s counterattack to sweep kick Kami’s feet. Before he could hit his legs, though, Kami’s cane came crashing against his skull, sending Goku flying. This flow went on for a while, with Goku attacking and Kami effectively counter attacking without even moving his feet.

 

“While you have definitely improved Goku, I find you to be lacking still. However, we still have a few years to work on it.” he smiled “now let's continue.”

 

[Korin’s Tower base].

 

“So were supposed to climb this thing instead of flying to be seen as worthy? Is that what I’m getting from you two?” Tien asked to two dark skinned people living just outside the base of the tower.

 

“Yes. My son, Upa, and I have been watching this tower for years, even when that terrible Red Ribbon Army attacked. Tao Pai Pai even killed me, thankfully my son made friends with this one young boy and used the Dragonballs to bring me back.”

 

“Oh yeah, you didn't know about that, did you two?” Krillin asked.

 

“No. I had a suspicion; the Red Ribbon Army employed the brother of my ex-master Tsuru Sennin, both he and the army essentially just vanished sometime later. I could only assume that it was Goku who beat them. Few others could, the only new information is what the exact wish was.”

 

“Well that took all the fun out of it.” Krillin lamented jokingly, before getting back on focus, “So we all climb this thing together, no flying or psychic powers, sucks for me and Chiaotzu...urgh, sometimes being short sucks.”

 

“I wish you three good luck” Bora stated before waving them off.

 

“So, does this mean we are going to race up or what? Tien, what do you think?” Chiaotzu asked somewhat curious as to his best friends intentions going forward. 

 

“Well, we need all the training we can get...so making a race out of it could be a good idea. So I guess one of us should countdown to start but that seems rather childish.”

 

“Pshh, you should loosen up Tien!” krillin humored “ I can do it, …. 3...2...1!” and so they were off, climbing as hard as possible, Tien even using his four witches technique to give himself even more of a leg up to get to the top in record time. Meanwhile Krillin and Chiaotzu were lagging behind, upset over their own situation, before they finally decided that they should just try their best to beat each other.

 

[The top of Korin’s tower, a few minutes later]

 

“Ahh I heard you 3 would be coming here,” said Korin, the cat sage after whom the tower was named. Tien was somewhat unamused that his next teacher would be a cat...why Yamcha never told him about this when he spared with him over the last year, before he planned on going off on his own until the tournament, was beyond him. Yamcha was one of the few who went to Korin's tower because of the sensu beans that were there; apparently Goku had told Bulma about them sometime before leaving, and then Bulma told Yamcha about it. In fact, why hadn't Roshi told him about this before they left?

 

“How did you know we were coming?” well ‘we’ was subjective in this context, as only Tien was actually at the top of the tower, which contained both Korin and the samurai that Roshi had informed them about.

 

“The so-called-man upstairs told me. If you were to look outside you would see a massive floating platform above this tower; the man up there is the guardian of Earth and sees most of the big stuff that goes on, including the whole reality slip that happened. Should you do well enough here you 4 will join him and Goku to train, however that will require me to vet you before you can go”

 

“Huh, four? Korin, I ain't going anywhere” the fat samurai started, grunting in a huff before being hit over the head with Korin’s staff “You eat most of my food and spare sensus! You either train or I kick you out!” 

 

“Fine fine ...crazy cat” Yajirobe mumbled, obviously upset. “But I aint drinking that water, 1 drop of that stuff was enough” he shuddered at the memory that he knew Goku and him shared, although Goku had an even harder time considering he drank an entire cup of the stuff.

 

“Ugh...we made it Chiaotzu” weakly stated Krilin, after exerting himself by going as fast as possible and falling into the chamber that everyone was within.

 

“Good job boys!” Korin stated before getting serious “I believe that the only way for you to pass up to the next level of training is to imbibe the super divine water, and for that I will have to test you, one on one, just like I did with Goku on his first time here. After passing that you will then each be given a task to complete before you may drink of the water. If you wanna wuss out, well too bad, this is necessary.”

 

[Kame house]

 

Somehow Roshi was true to his word; when Launch decided that maybe she could train, Roshi immediately set to separating his affection for females, from his students. While a pervert, Roshi was at least able to care for those he teached. 

 

“Alright then Launch, I’m going to have to ask you to write this down; the turtle hermit's way is one of peace, we master the arts of war to promote the arts of peace and… you’re not paying attention are you? Just like Goku.”

 

Roshi had set about getting a milk run set up considering he had ages to get the general idea of both Launch’s physicality and thus be able to set her on the correct path straight away, even if she asked how to learn how to shoot lasers as soon as possible. 

 

Urrgh, she would likely just rob banks with this...but another protector of Earth was never unwelcome. Instead of education like he had done with Goku and Krillin, however, he made this instance a meditation time to help master ki and her own thoughts. Being two people was extremely taxing, when large swaths of your memories would be just blank. Perhaps meditation could open up communication between her two sides on a spiritual level.

 

Weighted shells became a priority too. This was going to be so much work to get her caught up though...eh, he had all his lifetime to work on it, not like that was going to end any time soon.

 

[Capsule corp]

 

“DAD I NEED A 24VX 12 PROCESSOR CHIP SET!” Bulma and Dr. Briefs were putting together the machine that Shenron had essentially planted schematics for within Bulma’s mind. Hopefully, they would be able to get it done very quickly, so that whoever was informed on the other side would be able to do it in a somewhat good pace, essentially the faster they could go, the more likely the other side would also be faster. 

 

From what Bulma could realise through her observation on the project, they were already about 10 percent of the way there, her steely determination shining, as she worked to get her boyfriend back, although, considering Shenron’s words, she doubted they could ever be boyfriend and girlfriend anymore.

 

“What is the point then? Wait, what am I saying, the point is at least we can remain friends, I mean it is not like a relationship can be handled across two realities...well that is if the reality Yamcha entered didn't kill him the second he entered...” Bulma started freting before calming herself down. Her mind jumping to the worst conclusion, before snapping back to reality.

 

These next few years would be long indeed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading. Please review and comment. and have a good day.


	7. The Opportunity

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Back with our protagonist, we see how he deals with a speed demon of a trigger user.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry this took so long, but I have been somewhat preoccupied with other fics and collage. as always thanks to dragonstoneh for being my editor.

[8:55 AM Midoriya apartment]

“We’re back!” the two yelled slightly, Izuku still entwined in the mess that was Yamcha's hair; the ten year old certainly liked it up there for some reason. Inko opened her door as quickly as she could and saw her precious boy tired but with a smile on his face, Yamcha scooping him off his shoulders and placing him next to Mrs. Midoriya, “Today went great! He has a list of what he is allowed to do, and some dietary requirements; if a star is next to it it means use only on sundays, anything else … oh yeah, um, these 3 weights are for his personal use and um yeah I think that's everything ah heh” Yamcha rubbed the back of his head laughing a bit, he didn't really want to tell Inko that he beat up izuku’s bully, while Yamcha believed it was the right thing to do, the optics of their neighbour doing that were, well, to put it simply, shit at best.

 

“Anyway, must dash, gotta get back to work, or whatever it is I’m doing, you do good at school today Izuku, and Inko, I implore you to study that dietary requirements sheet, if you need me to substitute anything due to cost or inaccessibility you come directly to me.” with that Inko nodded before waving Yamcha off, a hero's work, even a hero in training, is never done.

 

“I wonder what is gonna happen to Endeavor. I may have made an arch nemesis, I mean, I did just ruin his life, maybe if he gets locked up I should visit, try and set him straight, if Goku was a little smarter and a little older he would probably do the same. I mean he is a forgiving type, I wouldn't even have been his friend if it wasn't for that...why am I even thinking about this now? Knowing how long the law takes, it will probably be months before he is in court and judged, guess it is weighing on me.” Yamcha thought sighing in the meantime “Maybe Aizawa can tell me something.”

 

[9:27 AM]

 

Yamcha was three minutes early when he finally got to Aizawa, who immediately chided him “You would have been so late had I not been lenient on you, but I guess you already found a way to get a spot in my cold decaying heart, heh. I’m kidding of course, what you did yesterday was quite unprofessional; emotional outbursts can lead to the death of civilians, and even other heroes. Reminds me of a case I heard about concerning some rubberrising guy, a civilian mind you, not a hero, his emotional outburst lead to the injury of a pro.” he criticised “However, you may have put one of the biggest pains in the hero communitie’s necks behind bars. While he was a good case worker, he possibly lost us more leads than any other hero because of the state he left people in. I guess you are good for some things.”

 

“Gee, thanks” Yamcha slightly sarcastically replied “Any news to report about anything that happened while I was unconscious? Just trying to stay up to date you know.”

 

“Why don’t you read a newspaper, it isn't like I am your personal news reporter, but if you must know, two incidents of note that were handled by vigilantes happened on the day of the conference: a group of 3 perverts stealing women's lingerie while they were still wearing it, and a multi dose trigger user, according to reports they were both handled by the same group of 3 vigilantes we encountered on your first day,” Aizawa got a grin on his face with the next detail “Apparently the group of 3 perverts called themselves wolves, kinda feels like they were targeting you in that regard, anything you’re not telling me?” he looked very very amused much to the dissatisfaction of Yamcha.

 

“You know how I get around certain kinds of w-women, w-why would you even mention that?!” He was blushing profusely, Aizawa looked like he was almost going to crack a chuckle but stifled it after getting enough satisfaction from his student’s embarrassment. “So are we going to do anything about these vigilantes or are we focusing on trigger incidents for today or maybe even just general crime?”

 

“I don’t really believe in the capturing of vigilantes unless they have shown extremely reckless or destructive behaviour, they are low priority. What is of higher priority are the villains intentionally doing harm; trigger users as we have found out are likely to be highest priority right now, however, we need to calm the public down about their own safety and that these drugs won't affect their daily lives. Even then, the group of 3 that is involved here is being led by a quirkless individual, I have little to no jurisdiction over them, hence why our fight ended so quickly on our first encounter.”

 

Aizawa still looked somewhat unsure at his own words, as if he hadn't really truly settled on that position yet, but confident enough in them that it was no use arguing.

 

“And what of the attempted bomber?” Yamcha had to ask, he did attack the number 2 hero over that incident.

 

“In police custody, currently undergoing a psych evaluation under the request of Midnight; most likely he will be sentenced to jail, and also be given mandatory counseling, both for anger and depression as well as any other here to unknown conditions. Honestly, that's better than most criminals get, Japanese criminal law is known for being harsh, perhaps there needs to be a change in that, bah, I don’t need to get into criminal politics at this point of the day, it is so tiring already.” Aizawa retorted, sighing slightly near the end. “Anyway we have a job to do so shut up and follow me.”

 

Later on in the day the two had found themselves in an incident involving a dragon based criminal, with extremely tough back scales that Yamcha couldn't cut off with his sword, at least not without fatally wounding him. He was a big, bulky, brick-house-built looking guy,massively wide arms and legs, could probably break a man's head with just his hands. He was coloured a generic dragon green, however and was not really super impressive looking, aside from the spiked bracers on his arms, as though the dude was trying to look as masculine as possible.

 

The best hope was attacks focusing on the soft underbelly and the chin, “God damn mutant type quirks” Aizawa muttered under his breath near the beginning of the fight, the only thing he could turn off were the dragonman’s flames, a very stereotypical quirk in all honesty. Yamcha laid a few slight kicks to the dragonman’s stomach but they seemed to just bounce off the blubber of the stomach area which now ruled out that area of attack, Aizawa however used capture tape to keep the dragonman’s left arm next to their right leg making them a somewhat easier target, however, they had to make sure that he was more then just slightly restrained as he could very easily escape if given time, Aizawa used this position to land a few kicks to the dragonman’s chin and head, stunning him slightly before Yamcha elbow dropped the snout from above, forcing the dragonman's head into the concrete, knocking him out.

 

“Whoow, that dude was quite tough, imagine if he was on trigger… I would probably need to go all out, guess we got lucky this time around, right Aizawa?” Yamcha stated, slightly out of breath, considering that this was the first real exercise he had gotten in this new reality. Suddenly, however, Aizawa’s phone rang.

 

“You what?, I mean i guess I am ok with it, doubt Principle Nezu would want me on at UA though, wait the kid too, he isn't even a licenced hero yet, teaching assistant? No way, not until I am sure he can make it as a pro hero, I don't even think he can teach, look I will run it by him. Nezu insisted...what the hell is that rat bear whatever the hell even thinking? Fine, sure, bye.” Aizawa looked a little miffed at the end of the call.

 

“So apparently Midnight roped me into being a teacher at UA, and she wants you to be an assistant once you’re qualified, Nezu insisted you should join as well apparently.” he added, questioning Midnight’s sanity and Nezu’s as well.

 

“A-a-assistant teacher, uhh I don’t think I would be able to do that for a little while, like years actually, but I feel like I don’t really have a choice in this considering it is Midnight, I mean Kayama eh heh ohh” Yamcha floundered near the end, seeming somewhat like he had given up.

 

“Yeah she has that effect on most people, including me, although mainly because I just don’t care, you however have been completely whipped” he smirked again for the second time that day “You really know how to land yourself in a crappy situation don't you? First falling out the sky, then ending up with me as your teacher, now this, it’s like you can’t catch a break. Anyway back to the job.” Aizawa was seemingly open to chat about business or demeaning Yamcha in a cheeky fashion, anything else he would criticize Yamcha for not focusing on the job, idle chat was only for when the job is done, and for Aizawa it wasn't done until 3 am, the man worked himself to death almost; if he had to be on the clock he would work 20 hours a day with only a small break for meals. In his sanctioned off days he would either sleep or feed his cats and then sleep, on occasion he would go out and do things like shop for food, and meet up with others in pre arranged meetings, usually Present Mic or Midnight.

 

He needed someone to be his partner if he was ever going to be able to rest well, but he was a loner, and as such made that almost impossible. If a teaching job were also placed upon his lap it could break him, Yamcha didn't want that on his consciousness and as such it was another reason why he begrudgingly accepted this career path, hopeful his first year there, whenever that was, wouldn't be too much of a hassle.

 

Eventually Yamcha was almost done for the day, until a disturbance on the above ground highway occurred, Aizawa allowed Yamcha to fly up and see as it seemed it was a speed based villain and Aizawa’s eyes were already red from strain (another reason for him needing a partner, Yamcha didn't want Aizawa to go blind somewhere in his 40’s).

 

It seemed a super fast trigger user was being pursued by a truck and, from what Yamcha could remember, the Turbo Hero Ingenium, who he had briefly met in the trigger outbreak and the meeting that occured the next day.

 

“You there, reckless driver” Ingenium started.

 

“He is more like a reckless runner if you ask me,” Yamcha said running next to Ingenium at about 80% of his top speed, these guys were quick that was for certain.

 

“Heh true, you joining me in the apprehension of this guy?” Ingenium replied speeding up slightly in a effort to reach the trigger user, to which Yamcha nodded.

 

“Remember he is on trigger, he could be a civilian.” Yamcha stated to which Ingenium gave his own nod, and accelerated further, aiming to grab the user, but not before he moved and pivoted away, directly into Yamcha, however he just jumped onto Yamcha's face and pushed off, continuing his run forward while slightly hampering Yamcha’s run.

 

“That ain’t gonna cut it Turbo hero, and newbie ya gotta stake your life on running if you want to catch me.” The trigger user was goading them on, confident in his own abilities.

 

Yamcha ran up next to the man again, and asked “Okay then if running is what you want, we do this again tomorrow night, a race with the three of us, either of us two win and you tell us where you got the trigger from, you win, well you get the race of your life and another day free, you game?”

 

“Hehehehe HEH HEH I like you newbie, ya hear that INGENIUM? We race here tomorrow, until then see you later tortoises,” to which he kneed Yamcha into Ingenium and ran far away, Yamcha was able to slow down before he hit Ingenium and was able to also slow down Ingenium’s fall so that he was barely even damaged by their impact.

 

“Thanks, didn’t even need to use the airbags, good play with the dudes arrogance. Hopefully we can beat him and get a lead on the appearance of our beekeeper or if not them then someone who can lead us to them.” he gave a thumbs up and took of his helmet to smile, “For an apprentice hero you sure seem to know how to use your Quirk, you haven’t been moonlighting as a vigilante now have you? Hah hah, don’t worry even if you were I have no proof and wouldn't want to interrupt the work of the good vigilantes out there. Name’s Tensei Iida, I was thinking maybe you and I could go for a quick jog tomorrow morning, y’know, prepare for the race and such, I will see what I can arrange with Aizawa, don’t worry.”

 

Yamcha's moment of pants shitting terror over possibly being arrested on suspicion of vigilantism was quickly abated by the Turbo Hero, replaced by the pants shitting terror of not knowing where Aizawa was “Can you give me a minute? I have to get back to Mr Aizawa, I’ll be right back.” With that he ran at full power back to where he got onto the highway and jumped down to his and Aizawa’s last position, Aizawa seemingly taking a quick nap, and waking the second Yamcha got near, relaxing after a split second use of his quirk on a would be villain, before promptly getting the idea that Yamcha was going to take him somewhere and allowed him to carry him to their destination, so long as it wasn’t bridal style; he didn't need Ms. Joke somehow finding out about anything that could be used as material. He had only met her a few times up to this point, but considering her position as a teacher it was likely he would meet her more often for muti-school events if he became a teacher.

 

“Whooo” Tensei whistled “now that was fast, if I didn't have my armour on then I could see you almost being a match for me, although your turning is a bit better than mine that's for sure, Aizawa, good to see you again.”

 

“Yeah sure, what do want to talk about, I’m very busy,” Aizawa curtly replied, obviously annoyed.

 

“Oh just giving you a day off, your apprentice here has found a way to get info on a trigger dealer, but it requires racing this guy who got away today, so I was thinking about going on a jog and a few practise laps with him so we have the best chance at success. Less work for you, I get a look at a new up and coming hero, win win really.” Tensei replied somewhat jubilantly and with a pep in his step. The man screamed optimism.

 

“Fine, sure. Give him the area and time you want to meet at and that would be enough for him to find you, less work for me is what I need right now” Aizawa didn’t care at this point, he just needed some sleep but he was going to be on the clock for a few more hours today, if he could get tomorrow off then he would take it.

 

And so it was decided that the two would meet early the next day in the near deserted roads of the neighbourhood, the expressway apparently took most traffic away from it so it was a great place to jog according to Tensei. After the directions were given, the three parted ways, not before Aizawa told Yamcha to get him off the expressway. After that, Yamcha went home said hi to the Midoriyas and asked to borrow one of Izuku's hero notes for the future sketch books; if Yamcha was gonna spend most of the day with Ingenium, it made sense to get the boy an autograph. All, Might also texted, saying he was able to get some help with paperwork so he could talk a bit more often, wanted to set up a sparring session one day, hopefully within the next couple of weeks.

 

[The next day with Ingenium]

 

“Alright you made it, nice, after we get this jog done I’ll take you to the Idaten hero agency, it has an inbuilt racecourse so that we can practise before our race with the trigger user, but for now we get a bit of a workout, okay?” Tensei certainly was very amicable, and was a kind soul from what Yamcha could gather. The start of the jog was a brisk 10 Miles per hour, which for most people would be a good run but for these two was just the beginning.

 

“So Tensei, what’s it like having a family name to make proud? I didn't really have a family aside from my best friend, so I wouldn’t know what it’s like, never really had someone to make proud aside from myself, so I wanna know what it’s like, you know?” Yamcha asked. He had been alone in the desert for many years before Puar came along, he didn't even know who his parents were so he just looked up to the martial artists of legend, they inspired him to make his own style. The legendary Turtle Hermit Roshi, Mutaito of old time, even the legend of King Piccolo was an inspiration. Yamcha believed when he was young and naive that he could one day become so great a martial artist that he could single handedly beat the demon who had terrorised his life just a year earlier.

 

“Whoa just springing that on me, well jeez...if I didn't have a legacy to live up to I would probably still be doing what I am doing now. Hero work just speaks to me on a deep personal level, seeing smiling faces after saving someone or simply helping them cross the street...as generic as that sounds, it is reward enough, the money just makes it so I can finance a group of sidekicks to spread out and help others. Honestly, it can sometimes be overwhelming with how many I have to back me up, but they are great at what they do and I appreciate all of them deeply, it just requires a good schedule and management team. I also hope to be an inspiration for my younger brother Tenya too, he is kinda overly serious and acts quite, well...robotic if I had to put a word on it, heh.” Tensei spouted out, reminiscing of the good times he had with his group and brother.

 

Not too long after that the two hero noticed a man, or more accurately a teen, using his Quirk to speed on ahead, hands and feet on the ground propelling him forward, something which Yamcha found bizzarre. Tensei however was speeding ahead to catch him and so Yamcha also pursued, eventually catching him after Tensei spooked him, causing him to almost crash into a wall, the whining he made sounded familiar reminding him of his first day with Aizawa.

 

“Sorry about startling you there” Tensei apologized, after taking the squealing teen to a local park, where the lights were on as it was quite early in the morning. Mainly so as not to disturb anyone from their slumber in the neighbourhood, however few it may have been considering how deserted it was. After their brief introductions where Tensei continued his apology and questioned the young man, who was glaring at Yamcha every now and then, Yamcha finally figuring out who he was, the big scaredy cat in the All Might hoodie who was doing somewhat of a good job having tracked down a trigger user/distributer with the g-girl and the big guy on his first day with Aizawa. From what Aizawa told him, after he left on his first day, the three of them had gone off together, especially after the Quirkless guy talked a little to Aizawa about being an upstanding citizen and spouted some rhetoric Aizawa couldn't be bothered to repeat, it seemed he was training or something along that line.

 

Tensei even gave the vigilante a couple pointers in how to use his Quirk more efficiently, and went on how speed was paramount to a civilians rescue and to a hero's duty, Yamcha decided to interject, stating that had he not gotten involved the young boy could have been shish kebab setting the boy on edge before Yamcha just grasped his shoulder saying, “Hey I still think you did a good job! Sometimes your type of heroics might be necessary, small scale stuff the big wigs can’t focus on y'know, ain’t that right Tensei?” 

 

“Oh you know this guy? From what I can tell, you know him as a vigilante, heh I know some heroes who would love to see you behind bars, but me, nah, to think though I was gonna offer you a spot in the Team Idaten hero agency, but I see that you have more important work here, But hey, if you want a souvenir, here” he pulled out a business card and decided to sign it “just so you know you have my support, your movement type Quirk is great for corners and is perfect for the tight alleys that are across this city. Plus if you ever need my help just ask for me, use the phrase, Tenya is a robot to get a direct line to me okay. Oh and if you meet my younger brother don’t tell him about that heh.”

 

“Oh speaking of signing, my own apprentice has hero notebooks and he has a page on you, would you sign it? I feel he needs it, you know, to motivate him.” Yamcha was trying his hardest to be the best teacher he could be, and this felt like the right thing to do for a young man who was questioning if he could be a hero, a sign of support from a pro would do him a world of good.

 

“Sure. what’s the guys name?” Tensei was ready and willing to do so.

 

“Oh, Izuku Midoriya, he is Quirkless but wants to be a hero, i hope to try and help him get somewhere close.” Yamcha responded.

 

“Ahh, yeah I can see why he would need inspiration, plus from what I can see he is a total hero nerd, he even knows my obscure charity single hah, urr...maybe he shouldn't know that fact.” embarrassment welled up on Tensei's face before returning the notebook.

 

“Wait my master, I...I mean Knuckleduster is Quirkless and he is really great at taking down villains and trigger users, if anyone can say that the Quirkless can be heroes it would be him and I” Kouichi added, and gave an interesting anecdote, Yamcha noted that down to tell Izuku later.

 

“He is correct. I mean take Aizawa for example, against a mutant type Quirk; if the abilities are ingrained into their biology rather than due to a Quirk Factor, then he is basically Quirkless, yet he is a pro hero who specifically focuses on villains, all he has is training and capture gear at that point. Plus, there are other somewhat less successful heroes whose Quirks are very situational, they are heroes even if they have aspects of their career where they are no different than the Quirkless population, honestly it surprises me that if Aizawa is a hero, one of the Quirkless crowd can’t be one, considering his position.” Tensei explained mulling over examples of Quirkless-like heroes.

 

“Huh wow, nice to know my little dude has some supporters. Oh and thanks for the autograph, he is gonna love it” Yamcha smiled and saw that Kouichi was walking off and they waved goodbye, “Guess you and I are going to train at your place for the race tonight, right, Tensei?” Yamcha began again looking to the pro hero appreciatively, he would need to owe the dude one even if he didn’t want it.

 

“Yeah, I gotta dash. Okay, meet me there at about 10, we train till about 6 and then head out to confront this racer, maybe even find out who were dealing with… although I think we should be careful. For all we know these trigger dealers have a set of eyes ready to take out anyone who speaks about them, witness protection might need to be made a priority. Anyway, see ya, and thanks for the info on your little buddy, might send him a care package as well, y’know.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> as always please review and comment, have a good day.


End file.
